Twice Chosen
by rogue-angel82
Summary: Crossover PRDT BTVS...What if the man Kimberly wrote about in her letter, had been her watcher? Post 'Chosen' TK.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I've seen the large collection of Power Ranger stories of the Internet and do admit that I've even read a few and enjoyed it. I decided that I might have a go at the field, but being a crossover lover I decided to add a new dimension.

Summary: What if the man Kimberly wrote about in her letter had been her watcher? PRDT/BTVS.

Back story: After writing the letter, no one heard from Kimberly again. She disappeared of the face of the planet, and never ended up competing in the Pan Global. The Power Ranger universe is unchanged.

Setting: Working in the AU here, it ten years after the events of Chosen. –Some of the main characters of Buffy are dead, some because they didn't fit in the story, some because I need a dramatic past, and some because I didn't like them every much.

Set during Dino Thunder, I admit I never really watched the later series of Power Rangers. So if I get anything incorrect, or miss anything just let me know. Plus if there are thing you think I should know, that I might not just tell me…. any little bit helps.

Important Note: This chapter is a little disjointed; the rest of the story won't be like it. It's just to establish the background.

Disclaimer: I own neither Buffy the Vampire slayer, or anything of the Power Ranger series. This is for entertainment not profit.

**TWICE CHOSEN**

RogueAngel82

_New York_

Pounding footsteps echoed of the alley walls, grime and grit crunching under heavy foot. Heavy pounding boots splashed though puddles of murky water. Grey clouds hung overhead, fractured slightly to allow starlight to seep though. Vapor escaped from vents from under the city. A figure ran the alley, moving so fast she hit the wall as she careened around the corner. Panting she rolled across it, casting a look behind. Blood seeped from a cut on her forehead, her clothes cut and dirty. A screech echoed out across the night, spending chills down the spine of any that heard it.

She pushed herself off before moving again. Gasping for breath as her arms and legs blurred, her dirty blond hair streaming out behind her.

Final she skidded to a stop falling to her hands and knees out of breath. Head down she inhaled deeply, before reaching for her pocket. Pulling out her cell phone she flipped it open and dialed.

"Stella?" she panted as the line answered, "It's me. I found it…It's bigger than we thought. I need back up we need more Slayers…I think I lost it but…."

Her final comment trailed of as she looked up, her eyes widening in shock and terror. Finally her scream split the night. A voice could be heard calling from the cell, never to be answered.

"Danielle?...**Danielle!**"

#SC#

Two suited men walked side by side down a bland white corridor, the stride swift and purposeful.

"Any word yet?" Questioned the first one.

"No, not yet," Answered the other, "The doctors have her stable, but beyond that…"

"Damn it," Cursed the first, "Danielle was one of the last few solo slayers we had left. Parker this thing needs to be killed!"

"Oh?" Questioned Parker, "By whom? You said so yourself Reid, we're losing slayers… Ever since that last apocalypse. When we lost Summers..."

"What about the junior slayers?" Reid asked, as they finally can to a stop on a walkway over looking to training gym. "Can't we send some of them?"

"You'd have to ask her first." Parker stated nodding his head down into the gym.

Standing before a group of young girls, each practicing a complicated kata, with an ease that would amaze some, was a woman. She walked around them, correcting mistakes . and even stopping to do some of her own moves. moves of her own. Soft caramel hair fell about her shoulders. Almost as if she knew they were talking about her, Kimberly Hart turned to look up at them.

#SC#

"They're not ready yet," she said, her opinion final.

"They have had as much training as the other girls," Reid argued, as he placed his hands against his desk.

"That doesn't change the fact that they aren't ready." She said, "Have you seen what this thing can do? Have you been to the hospital to see Danielle?"

"Is there a problem here?" Reid didn't know that the door had opened but Kim had even with her back to it. Turning she spotted the new occupant, graying hair brushed back and a pair of glasses resting on his nose. He looked very dignified even dressed in a grey tweed suit.

"Nothing Giles," Kim stated, "Mr. Reid and I were just having a disagreement."

"About what?"

She didn't want to answer, she wanted to leave the problem were it was. But she knew this was one man that you shouldn't lie to, this man had been _her _watcher.

"You know the situation," she began, "Mr. Reid wants to send the juniors after it. Giles they are the youngest group we have left. No new ones are being called and so many have fallen, and he wants to use what's left as cannon fodder!"

"I know the situation Kimberly," Giles said gently, as a high ranking watcher he was used to dealing with the passionate slayers. Even ones that were considered to be the most powerful in the world.

Kimberly Hart, fall into the description. It had been ten years since she had been called, ten years that she had fought against the darkness of the world. Lasting longer than some of the slayers of the past. So it was now that she spent her time, acting as much as a watcher as well as a slayer. Training the younger girls to survive.

"I'll go," Kimberly said suddenly turning to face Reid again, "This thing is deadly, it needs to be destroyed before it kills anyone else. I go…tonight." With that she turned and walked from the room.

#SC#

_Flashback_

They had decided to have lunch together, a brake in the hectic training schedule they were all forced to keep. The garden restaurant was a beautiful place, especially in the Florida weather. Although they laughed and joked together, they seemed to lack the tight knot group feeling that Kimberly had left behind. But that didn't stop Kim from fitting in. If there was one thing Kim could do, it was make friends…well shop, and make friends.

She was laughing, when she felt a trill travel though her. It wasn't painful, but it was so intense that it almost was. Gasping she grabbed at the table, hearing her friends exclaim in shock asking if she was okay. The world began to spin out, and she grasped as she slipped from the table as the chair slide out from under her. As she hit the floor, she tried to suck in a much air as she could. The only conscious part of her mind, thought that it must have been a spell…. how right she was.

_End Flashback_

She was in her room, preparing for a night a- patrol. Weapons scattered the bed, axes, short swords, broad swords, katana's, sai's. Ready for her to choose. She searched the weapons with the eyes a veteran warrior, sure hands testing blades when there was a knock on the door.

"Its open," she called.

The door opened and a girl stepped in. She was a teenager, with long black hair that hung straight around her shoulders. Dressed in a simple yellow singlet top, with a pair of jeans. Always a slayer she took in Kimberly's room with aqua eyes, and noted the weapons on the bed.

Kim felt a moment of nostalgia as she remembered another dark hair girl with a fondness for yellow.

"Talk is your going after this thing," She said tilting her head, "Is that…is that wise?"

"Jordan you saw what this thing did to Danielle…"

"Exactly my point."

Jordan like Danielle was one of the solo slayers, slayers skilled enough to hunt on their own before reporting back to the watchers. They didn't have to, they chose to do it.

"Well be careful," Jordon said as she picked up one of Kim's knives, "That thing is pretty dangerous." She gave the knife a flip before adding, "You know coz we need you... I mean slayer deaths haves gone down with you as our teacher …I mean…" she looked slightly freaked that she hadn't been able to down play her obvious concern.

With a smile Kim shoulder her bag of selected weapon, and took the knife she Jordan. "I'll be careful," she said, "For the sake of the school."

#SC#

It was raining heavily water flying off the tips off her hair, flicking from her kicks and punches. She fought as hard as she could jaw set as she dodged swipes from razor sharp talons. A deadly dance of skill and timing, her arms blocking lethal swipes as her legs dealt powerful kicks. Having lost her weapons bag earlier she had to rely on herself. One slip up and she could end up like Danielle or…worse.

But that what it meant to be a slayer, that's how it back been since they approached her.

_Flashback_

Kimberly made her way to the changing rooms, after a partially hard training day. Every muscle should have been screaming with the strain of just moving, but they weren't, in fact she felt ready to take on a pack of putties and a super-sized monster all one her own. She moved past the other hopefuls waving cheerily at friends and team-mates, ignoring their scowls of annoyance at her cheerfulness.

Everyone had left by the time she emerged, due to the fact she had been the last to leave the floor. It was slightly odd to stand amidst the gym equipment with no one else around. Glancing around, she tugged her bag back up her shoulder and headed for the door, when something made her freeze. She wasn't sure what it was, just the fine hairs on the back of her neck seemed to stand up. A feeling that she was being watched seemed to unwind in her stomach.

Let her bag drop to the ground she spun around to look behind her. Three strangers stood there. A young woman with sunshine blond hair, that seemed to be shorter than Kim, a young man with a mop of shagging black and an eye patch and an elder man wearing a tweed suit with glasses.

"Are you Kimberly Hart?" The blond questioned, the valley girl image vanishing as Kim heard her speak. She was reminded strangely of herself.

"Yes," she conformed, "Is something the matter?"

"Oh I hope not," the man with the eye patch said.

Frowning she looked from one person to the next. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes," The blond with an oddly sad smile, "You…." She trailed of as she noticed something, "Where did get those shoes?" she exclaimed wide-eyed looking down at Kim's foot wear.

Kim said confused, "You wanted to ask me about me shoes?"

"Yes…No!" the blond shook her head, "My name is Buffy, this isthe Giles and Xander. We've come to find you, because Kimberly you've been chosen."

"Chosen?" Kimberly echoed more confused then ever, as her mind revisited her Ranger days.

"Yes chosen," Buffy said, "Kimberly you're a Slayer."

_End Flashback_

She lept into a flying kick to the creature's skull like face, shaking its head it backed away. Standing almost eight feet high, the creatures gray leathery skin gleam in the star light. Large wings attached to long arms, each with large clawed hands at the ends. The demon swiped at her, which she ducked only to get hit by its tail. It sent her flying straight into the alley wall. She slumped against it before spotting something. Lunging forward she grasped hold of a metal pipe anchored to the wall. Pulling, the drainage pipe gave way under her strength, bending and braking off in a jagged line.

Spinning she went at the creature with her newly acquired weapon. Spinning it like an expert batonest she weaved around the creature hitting it repeatedly across the head.

_Flashback_

They had sat her down and explained everything to her. The duty of a slayer, the history behind it, and what it truly meant. Though she didn't have to they told her it was advisable that she dropped out of the running for the Pan Global Games. She needed to be trained, they had told her. Trained to control and harness the new strength.

"I don't believe this," she muttered. Buffy heard her.

"I didn't either at first," she said, "I had to get a dagger thrown at my head." At Kim startled look, she hastily added. "We're not going to do that to you."

They handed her a card

And so she found herself Chosen…again.

_End Flashback_

Though battered, the attacks seemed to infuriate the creature. screeching loudly it stopped the pipe mid swing by grabbing it with its hand like claws. It pulled her forward before shoving her back, ripping the pipe form her grasp and send her flying backwards.

Tucking into a roll and up into a backwards handspring. Kim landed on her feet. Only than realizing that the skirmish had placed the creature between her and the broken pipe still attached to the wall.

With a determined face she ran forward leaping into a double kick she knock the demon straight back on the to to the pipe impaling it. Still alive the creature began the thrash as Kimberly bent to retrieve the other piece of the pipe. Standing she threw it spending the pipe straight for the creature's heart.

_Flashback_

She cried, when she'd finally got home. Cried, when reality finally hit her. This was no calling where she could do her duty and pass it on, no she was a slayer until she died. She lay on her bed sobbing quietly, mourning the loss of her dream. With a tremendous strength she pulled herself up and reached for the phone. She needed to speak to him, but her hand stopped as it hovered over the phone.

What would Tommy said if he found out. Would he come to her rescue, as the white knight he always was for her. But this wasn't something he could rescue her from. What would it mean for him to have a slayer for a girlfriend. His life was already filled with so much action and peril, did he really need her bring in the dangers of the underworld.

She had vaguely wondered how as Rangers they could have missed such thing existing. But Buffy had pointed out that the people everyday missed things right in front of their faces, because they were too distracted to see it. She guessed Rangers were the same.

Pulling her hand away from the phone she picked up the card resting on the table.

Rupert Giles Watchers Council

Would she let Tommy go on to the mourn the passing of his girlfriend, when she fell to the countless evils that now pursued her? Would she let him be pulled into the shadows of hell? No she won't let Tommy into this life, not if she could help it, she would let him go, so that he at least could get away. So with a heavy heart she picked up a pen and begun to write a letter.

_End Flashback_

TBC

A/N: I hope you enjoyed that. Please review, I gonna know if I should continue.


	2. Chapter 2

TWICE CHOSEN

RogueAngel82

_London _

_Watchers Council headquarters_

A dark shadowy massive mansion stood amongst a wood of willowy trees. White pillars lined the porch, covered in twisting vines. Long windows shone with light from deep inside the ethereal looking building. By one of the windows sat a woman, her head slanted to the screen of her laptop on the desk in front of her, as the candles beside it caused her red hair to shine like fire.

She stood, her simple white dress swishing around her legs. She crossed her room, pausing at the edge of her fireplace. Watching the flickering flames, she wondered what had caused the uneasily feeling inside. That was wWhen she felt a slice go straight through her, straight through to the centre of the earth.

Doubling over she cried out, as she stumblinged forward falling into her bedside table. Something made of glass shattered, as the wooden dresser tilted.

"Oh Goddess," she whispered, falling to her floor. Her last conscious thought before she gave into the darkness was that somewhere, a Hellmouth had just opened.

#SC#

_London_

_Centre of the supernatural_

"Conformation just in," A computer tech officer stated, fingers flying across his keyboard. "A Hhellmouth is opening right now!"

"Where!" Demanded is superior, crossing to the techs side.

"America! A city called Reefside."

#SC#

_Reefside_

Residents of the city were shaken badly when an earthquake shudderedshook the ground. People –both good and bad- hid for safely as the ground groaned beneath them.

#SC#

_London_

"Red?"

"Huh?" The voice drifted into Willows subconscious mind. Slowly she opened her eyes, frowning at broken vase that lay shattered in front of her. Shouldn't that be one her bedside table? She wondered.

"Red!" The voice demanded.

Oh yeah, she remembered. She rolled over to look up at the concerned but slightly annoyed slayers face.

"I'm fine Faith." Willow assured, climbing to her feet. She set about brushing off her white dress when the details came flying back. "A Hellmouth! A Hellmouth just opened!"

"We know Red,Red; conformation just can in thanks to the good people at the supernatural centre. Reefside's still shakin'." Faith surveyed her for a moment, "You felt it open didn't you."

Willow nodded taking a long gulp of water for a near by glass. As one of the most powerful magic user on the planet, Willow commanded a vast supply of abilities. Sensing the weakening barriers between worlds was one of them.

"What it feel like?" Faith wanted to know.

"Like someone was slicing me open," Willow said blandly, "Slicing the earth open."

"The New York school will most likely send someone," Faith said shrugging as she changed the subject.

"You miss the action," Willow stated, glazing steadily at the dark haired slayer. At twenty-nine, Faith hardly looked it. Willow had been somewhat surprised, as had everyone else. When they found out the woman had been much younger than Buffy and her friends had thought her.

"Faith you don't have to be here," Willow stated with an understanding look, "If you want to go you can. Go help Kimberly."

"Hart?" Faith exclaimed, "She doesn't need my help. She's too much like B."

"Buffy? You mean short, valley girl that loves to shop and can kick your ass three ways from Sunday?" Willow smile, "Yeah she's like Buffy, but in other ways too. She's pissing off the council. Some feel she has totoo much power, they don't like her having so much control over the slayers."

"We thought we were making things better when we remade the council, but it turned out just as bad as it was." Faith said softly, referring to the old council that had been destroyed in an attack by the First. "What do you think they'll do?"

"Find a way to get _her,_ out of the way."

#SC#

_Flashback_

"You use your gymnastics in fighting, it gives you an advantage…in some situations…. but we are going to teach you not to rely on it." Giles voice came to her from above her as he strolled the walkways just above her head.

"How?" she questioned, not turning her head to look at him. She already knew where he was.

"Various forms of fighting have been combined over the ages to form the basic slayer fighting style. This will be your stepping stone, your template to learning others."

"Karate?"

"Among others."

"Show her,"

Turning her head, Kim looked towards the other person in the training area with her. Standing as if you hadn'tnded a care in the world was Buffy Summers. Her blond hair pulled up in a ponytail, dress in jeans and a tee. She didn't at all look like was ready to fight.

Buffy was moving before Kim even had time to blink. One second she was stand there, the next she was right in front of her swinging.

Leaping in to a backwards handspring to avoid the attack, she regained her fooeeting only to be to meet with a powerful kick to the stomach thaten. kKnocked backwards, she was laid outfall to on the floor gasping for air.

"You instincts are good," Buffy commented stepping forward, "Speed Ok. But the style is off. Don't focus on fancy back flips so much, they'll help you out in a pinch. But Don't in the end what it comes down to is, whether if you can throw a punch or if you can block one."

"Fine!" Kimberly said from the floor directing her statement to both Buffy and Giles, "Teach me how to fight then."

_End Flashback_

"You're sending me to Reefside?"

"A Hhellmouth just opened there Miss Hart," Mr. Reid replied leaning back in his leather office chair.

"There's another one in Cleveland you never sent me there!"

Reid seemed to ignore the last comment, instead choosing to gloat silently.

"You've been searching for a way to get me out of your hair for years now," Kimberly stated, "What did you tell the council?"

"Jut that this new Hellmouth needs a formidable warrior, and then I recommend you. Most agreed on sending you, but those who didn't…well you're Kimberly Hart, who bestter to guard a Hellmouth then you?"

Furious was understatement to how Kimberly felt right now, she was far worse then furious; she was pissed off. He'd played her abilities and people's views of her against her. She flumed on the inside, before worrying about what would happen to the girls she was training,. bBut there was a Hellmouth that had just opened…in a city full of innocents.

"I will do my duty," was all she said before turning and leaving the room.

#SC#

_Flashback_

She gazed down at the letter that would change the world for her. Biting hard on her lower lip in order to keep the tears from flowing again. She flipped the envelope over again and again, noticing nothing special about the white stationary. She'd address the letter to the Youth Centre rather than Tommy's home. Hopeful that he would open it in front of the others.

Hopeful that they to would stay away. Feeling sick to her stomach, she lifted the letter the post box. Pausing for a second, before taking a deep breath for courage, she pushed it though the slot into the darkness.

_End Flashback_

Kimberly shoved the last of her stuff in the back of her car before climbing into the driver seat. She was surprised to hear the passenger door open. Turning she watched Jordan climb into the car.

"Hey," she greeted casually.

"What do you think your doing?" Kim asked

"Goin' with you," Jordan replied, her aqua eyes widely innocent, "What? It's not like they own me. 'Sides you're my watcher. I'm supposed to go where you go… So let's get this freak show on the road!"


	3. Chapter 3

**TWICE CHOSEN**

RogueAngel82

_Reefside_

"What is this place?" Jordan questioned as they stepped into the living room, of a dark house. Faint lined objects could be made out from the dim light flowing though the cracks of the curtains.

"It's owned by the council," Kim replied reaching out to flick the light switch, sighing in relief as the lights clicked on. "Looks like the electricity is paid up,. The council has had Reefside as a potential hotspot for awhile…a lot of weird goings on here. They thought a Hellmouth might open here, well here or Disneyland."

She took a look around the newly lit room, taking in the white sheet covered furniture. "We should look at getting our stuff out of the car. No sense in waiting to get settled."

"Its going to take us most of the night to get your stuff in," Jordan said glancing sideways at Kim, "Lets hope this place has large wardrobe space." She was silent for a moment before her eyes lit up, she took off running;, "I call master bedroom!"

"As if!"

#SC#

It was the next day that found Jordan and Kim sitting in her car. Morning sunshine shone through the windows as Jordan squinted at something beyond. Kimberly looked in the direction then back at her charge.

"You alright?" she asked.

"I'm trying to see if I can make it blow up with the power of my mind, so I don't have to face…its not working."

"This was the council's ruling." Kim informed, "If you want to stay with me, you have to do this."

"I'll be alright," Jordan replied mournfully, opening her car door.

"I'll see you later." Kim called to which she got an unenthusiastic wave. Turning Jordan walked towards her new challenge, mentally cursing the council as she walked pass a sign proclaiming. Reefside High.

#SC#

A lot could be said about the staff of Reefside high and their secret lives. But none more interesting or awe inspiring then the science teacher, Dr. Thomas Oliver. Having gained his education at such a young age, 'Tommy' was a relatively young teacher. His naturally tanned skin told of his Native American ancestry. While his thick dark hair, that he trained in spikes, and long lashes, that framed dark brown eyes, seemed almost feminine, everything else about him was purely masculine. But aside from all that Thomas Oliver had been and was the greatest and longest serving Power Ranger ever.

Now however, now he was teaching high school science.

His class was silent as the students quietly reviewed their textbooks. The sound of rustling pages and the occasional whisper, filtered out the sound of the wall clock, as it ticked away the class time.

The click of high heels welcomed the sight of Principle Randall. Dressed in what could have been a classy business suit, except for the six-inch heels and the short hemline. The exotic looking woman reached behind her before propelling a young girl into the room.

"You have another one," she stated shortly, "She just transferred in today." And with that she turned striding down the corridor in search of any unfortunate student late for class, leaving the girl standing bemused in the doorway. Her build was fine, like a dancer. Plain blue jeans ran low of her hips, as lacy cream coloured top covered the body. She was looking after the principle with a look that said how much she was mentally restraining herself from making a wisecrack.

Tommy stepped forward to greet the new student. "Hello, I'm Dr. Oliver." He greeted. The girl gave a typical teenager node in reply. "Why don't you take a seat, and tell us about yourself."

The girl walked to the back of the room, before dropping into the only available seat. Her aqua eyes darting around the room, as she probable realized she was the center of everyone's attention.

"So," Tommy coaxed, "What's your name? Where did you transfer from?"

"My name is Jordan Brooks," she stated softly, her accent a strange blending that spoke of someone who traveled often. "I just transferred in from New York. My guardian has… business here."

"Guardian?" Cassidy voice cut in as her reporter instinct caught the word and shifted her into reporter mode.

"My parents died," Jordan stated simple as she turned to face her fellow student, "I live with a guardian." Her voice was cold, but something in her eyes spoke of loss.

"Alright," Tommy said, "That's enough back to the material. Jordan I know you don't have any of the books, yet but I'm sure someone will share with you and help catch you up." His eyes searched for voluntaries, when a hand rose into the air, with a yellow gem encrusted bracelet. "Thank you Kira."


	4. Chapter 4

TWICE CHOSEN

RogueAngel82

"So, how are you liking it here in Reefside?" Kira questioned as she and Jordan walked the corridor of the high school.

"It's fine," Jordan said, "I've traveled to many places so often that everything is one by blur. But Reefside seems…nice." She paused for a moment, "Look I wanna thank you for helping me out in science, and I have enough trouble with the subject even with the books."

"That alright," Kira replied with a laugh, "Come on…I want to introduce you to some people." She gestured ahead, with nowhere else to go Jordan followed. Outside they approached a group of boys sitting around for their recess break. A tall boy with brown hair wearing a red tee shirt, giving what looked like a blow by blow account of some kind to a Hispanic boy wearing a white shirt, and a dark skin boy wearing a blue shirt.

They quietened down as the two girls approached. "Guys," Kira said, "This is Jordan, you remember from science. Jordan this is Connor, Ethan and Trent."

"Take a seat ladies," Connor said gesturing to the picnic table they were sprawled on.

"I'll stand," Jordan returned taking in the new faces with a tilted head, causing her dark hair to face across her shoulder like a silken waterfall. Connor, as Kira had introduced seemed to blink rapidly before shaking his head.

"Soooo…." He began.

"So…" Jordan said, "What do you do around here?"

"For fun?" Ethan questioned finishing the broad question, "Well…we usually hang out at Haley's Cyberspace."

"Cyber café?" Jordan guessed. "An Internet lounge?"

"Yeah you know with computers," Connor said.

Jordan widened her eyes comically, "Wow…they have internet on computers now."

Connor recognizing the quote cracked up laughing, "Homer. The Simpson's …great show," he laughed.

"Don't worry," Jordan said turning to face the others. "I know computers. I used to have a web site, it was just with html formatting, and I took it down while I designed a new flash site. But I haven't really had the time." She said as the guys reorganized themselves around the table, so the girls could join them. They spent the remainder of their break talking about stuff teenagers talked about, everything and nothing.

Jordan caught sight of her watch "Ooh look at the time," she stated, "I have to go find my locker. Randall told me that if she caught me with my bag she'll give me detention… I can't help but wonder if she's here whose's running hell?" The other smirked and laughed as Jordan gathered her stuff and stood.

"I help," Kira offered climbing to here, and with that the two girls were off.

"I think I'm on love," Ethan said softly watching the girls disappear into the school.

"Get in line," Connor replied.

#SC#

By the time Jordan got back from school, Kim had arranged the house into semi-livable condition. The white sheets had been removed from the furniture, revealing classic dark wood designs.

"Kim?" Jordan called, stepping in the front door.

"Down here," came a distant shout.

"Where's here?" Jordan questioned following the voice, she reached a door that she had first assumed to be a storage space, only to reveal a narrow staircase running down. "Oooo freaky," Jordan commented with a smile as she descended. As she reached the bottom she glanced around, "Now this is cool."

The room was large, with dark grey stone walls. A few stone pillars lined the room as support for the upper stores. But it wasn't the room itself that had Jordan's attention. It was what was in it.

Along one wall stood weight lifting gear, while against the far wall was gymnastic equipment. The floor was covered in padding for sparring, as were the lower half of the walls.

"Do you like it?"

Jordan turned to find Kimberly leaning against a punching bag that hung from the ceiling of the other wall, a wide smile plastered across her face.

"Did you do this?"

"Nope," Kim replied, "I was checking out the house and I found it."

Taking slow steps forward Jordan took in the new room, before her eye spotted something pinned to the first pillar.

_Just heard about you new assignment, and figured you might like some new house warming presents. Have fun with the new goodies._

_Luv,_

_Xander._

_P.S Giles says just coz your not at the school doesn't mean you get to slack with you training. So he wrote up a new training schedule…Feel free the to dance around while it burns._

With a smile Jordan stepped back, before running across the room and lifting herself into a handstand on top of the gymnastic horse.

"It's ours!"

"A mini slayer training center. It makes you wonder," Kim said dryly as she looked around, "What other weird stuff other people have in their basements."

"How'd your day go?" Kim asked as the both trekked back up the stairs.

"It was fine," Jordan said with a shrug, "Principal's a bit of a Nazi, but isn't that a prerequisite? Teachers were nice, especially the science teacher, kinda cute but a bit old. Perfect for you."

"Thanks," Kim replied blandly, but was ignored as Jordan continued her ramble.

"Oooh what was his name!……hmm…doesn't matter." Jordan gave a shrug "I meet some nice guys too. Now they were cute."

"Oh, do you remember their names?"

"Oh ha ha," Jordan said, "Speaking of these guys, I said I'd meet them at this cyber café,"

"Be back in time for dinner," Kimberly ordered.

"Yeah sure thing mom."

"I mean it," Kim said, "We have to do a sweep of the city tonight."

"Ok." Jordan nodded, "Nasties of the night beware."


	5. Chapter 5

Twice Chosen

Rogue-angel82

_Flashback_

The offensive cry rang around their heads, off the tall walls into the high rafted ceiling. Twenty girls all in the late teens. Posed with their fist extended, in a pouch before shifting in perfect unison in to a block. With a fluid more, they shifted the other leg, sending out a high sidekick. Before moving into another block, punch, kick, punch.

"_Yaahhh_!"

Kimberly pulled back her left punch to replace it with her right just. before shifting with everyone else into send out what would have been a brutal kick. Her caramel hair tied up into a pony as tendrils escaped, sticking to her face and the back of her neck with sweat. The others were no better, red faced and puffing most. They had been at it all day, watchers Watchers prowling to edge calling out instructions for the next series of moves.

Elder slayers walked through the lines, pointing out faults and giving helping hints. Kimberly remembered waiting on numerous occasions for the guys back home doing the same thing. Particularly Jason and his karate class. With a deep breath exhale of air she dropped, sending out a sweeping kick, before jumping back to her feet.

Later they ran the course, it was much like an army boot camp training course but with no mud and no one shooting at you. Plus there was the fact that it was inside. So the class ran together, jumping and running along walls with a speed and agility that would have made the most skilled athletes jaws drop. Kimberly landed at the finishing position,position; in a crouch glancing up at the way why she'd just dropped.

They trained like this most days, the elder slayers, and watchers believing it was the best way for them to learn. And learning they were.

_End Flashback. _

_Reefside_

_Haley's Cyberspace café_

Jordan glanced around the interior of the café, and found that it looked exactly like she had been picturing. Exempt the feel, unlike most cyber café's where everything is shiny and modern, sterile and bland. Haley's felt more, for lack of a better word…homely. It was during her peruse of the surrounding Jordan spotted the others. With a quick wave of hello, she moved over the greet them.

"Hey," She said dropping into an empty seat, as the others returned her greeting. "Nice place." She commented looking around.

"You like it?" Ethan questioned. Jordan nodded.

"You want a drink?" Connor asked.

"Yeah sure," Jordan replied looking around, "Umm where?"

"Here's your man," Connor replied slapping Trent on the back, "Just ask him."

"You work here?"

"Yeah occasionally," Trent replied, "Can I get you something?"

"Yeah sure…Ah why don't you surprise me?."

They sat there talking for a while about nothing, when a new face appeared by the table. A woman in her late twenties to early thirties, she had gorgeous long auburn hair, that fall around her dark classy top that flattered her fuller figure.

"Hey guys," She greeted the table.

"Oh, Jordan this is Haley.' Kira said pointing with her drink, from one to the other. "Haley this is Jordan."

"Pleasure," Jordan nodded reaching up to shake the older woman hand. "This is your place?"

"Yeah," Haley nodded as she surveyed her place, "It's mine."

They chatted quietly for a while, before Connor held up his hand for silence. "Ah guys what's that noise?"

"It sounds like… screaming," Ethan stated his head tilted slightly to hear. Glancing around, they noticed the other café patrons running for the door. Glancing quickly at each other they jumped to their feet and pushed there way towards the door.

The afternoon sunshine was still burning bright as they rushed out of the café. Squinting they looked around for the cause, that had sent people panicking.

"What…" Jordan started, when Connor cursed slightly under his breath.

"'Drones."

Frowning at him Jordan looked where he was looking her eyes widening. "WOW Ugly!"

"Haley," Connor said, looking from the elder woman to Jordan as order clear in his voice. Jordan looked at him puzzled by the new tone, when Haley seized her arm pulling her away from the approaching creatures. "What? Wait! What about the others."

The others as Jordan had called them, glanced at each other before, creeping out of the open and back into the café.

"Alright let's do this," Connor said as they squared off, hands to their morphers, and together shouted.

"Dino Thunder Power UP. Ha."

#SC#

After a few moments of being dragging Jordan, Haley was surprised as the young girl suddenly dug down her heels and yanked her arm away. Stunned by her strength Haley, could only watch and shout after her as Jordan disappeared into the crowd and run back the way they came.

"Jordan!" She cried, "Jordan, come back!"

_Flashback_

It seemed like everything was screaming, as if the very world was screaming. Everything seemed to blur into one big mess of colours as images streamed past. Cries of anger,anger, fear, and pain split the air, followed by the metallic slash of blades. Girls, dozens if not hundreds of girls, fought with weapons, sticks and stones, hands and feet, as demons surged forward. The walls between worlds had fallen, and the demons were coming though.

The demons had done there work well, breaking down the weak barriers that surrounded most of the ghost roads, where the recently departed traveled to there final resting place. From there the demons split into their realm. It was a struggle to cut down the number and shut the doors…in time.

Kimberly fought hard, her sword moved as if it were an extension of her will, her soul, cutting down demons that ran at her. Her hair whipping freely around her, sticking to the fresh blood that ran the side of her face, some hers, some demon.

She slashed and sliced, with a ferocity that once would have scared her, but this was different, this was an apocalypse.

_End Flashback_

She didn't know how she had found herself in an alley, the pushing crowd had directed her there. Now as she slowly walked down it, past the large dumpster, and pile of garbage she realized there was no exit. About to try and head back the other way, when she heard a sound…high heels.

Turning slowly she stopped when she saw to new figure walking towards her. Dressed head to toe in black leather, with dark gothic make up to finish it off, she looked like many a vampire that Jordan had come across.

Planting her feet, Jordan sent of the first verbal blow. "Circus in town?" she snarked.

"Cute…for a brat," The leather clad woman replied.

"Hey no need for the name calling BowBow" Jordan snapped, "I was just asking a question."

"You're going to help me deliver a message to you friends. Oh allow me to introduce myself," the woman stated stepping closer and closer, "I am Elsa."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Twice Chosen

Rogue-Angel82

_Reefside_

_Earlier that day_

Elsa couldn't stand kids; she hated them in fact, almost as much as she hated the Power Rangers, almost that was. So it was with a show of obedience and loyalty to her master that she had taken the position as Principal Elise Randall of Reefside high. Her office was her sanctuary away from the hordes of screaming, whining, hormonal kids. She stayed there between the times when walked through the corridors delivering the least of punishment she felt they deserved and while she spied upon Doctor Thomas Oliver and his group of Power Brats.

A knock at her door broke Randall out of her musing as she found herself glaring at the window, as students outside arrived for school.

"Yes?" She stated adjusting her glasses, as if the slightly slip in there placement might give away her duel identity.

"Principal Randall," The head of the school secretary poked itself through Randall's door. "That new student we were expecting is here."

"Oh," She replied climbing to her feet straightening her suit as she stood, and moved past the other woman without a word.

The new student stood leaning against the counter her back to the principal's office. Long black hair hung over a lacy cream top. Randall came to a stop behind the girl, raising an eyebrow at her, watching as the girl tensed slightly before turning to face her. Wide aqua eyes gave her an innocent look that was almost laughable to Randall.

"This is Jordan," The secretary stated, "She just transferred from a private school in New York. Here are a list of her classes." She handed out a sheet.

Snatching it without even looking, she turned her attention from the girl to the page.

"Ah yes," she said, "You have science first, follow me, come Dr. Oliver's is waiting"

_Flashback_

In the distance Willow's voice could be heard rising above the chaos. Calling a spell to close the barriers. It was echoed by a number of other witches that had joined the fight. The slayers did there best to drive back the growing number of demons, but they seemed to be insurmountable.

But if one thing could be said about a slayer, about Kimberly, she never backed down, and she never stopped not until she won. And it was working, they were pushing the enemy back. When a sudden break in Willow chanting caught her attention, but it was her scream that stopped her heart.

"NOOOOO!"

Spinning she spotted the red head witch, knowing that it hadn't been her that had fallen. The sight of the blond figure lying crumbled on the ground stopped her dead. Her as well as almost every other slayer. Turning she saw the demons continue to flow from the wound like hole in the air, behind it the ghost road, once a pale blue now shimmered an anger red. Just beyond it the night glow of Los Angeles' LA burned the horizon.

She turned watching the other slayers, stunned and losing the will to fight at the sight of the greatest of them fallen, as the demons regained lost ground. A sudden power had Kimberly yelling out, "WILLOW KEEP CHANTING!" She turned to the other slayer pointing, "Left flank forward, Right flank move! 'Round them up!"

Surprising they listened to her, and soon Kimberly was yelling of orders that had the slayers pushing the demons back. The ghost road shimmered slightly as Willow spell took effect sending out a cleansing light. The red pulsed slightly before washing out to a blue, before the hole sealed itself.

With the barriers back up, it only left them to take out what was left. Kim walked slowly towards where the others gathered, they parted for her, allowing her to see. Willow was slumped on the ground, tears steaming down her face. On the ground before her lay a figure in what looked like peaceful slumber. Face unmarked and hair shinning golden in the rising sun.

Kimberly knelt besides her reaching out to touch the already cooling skin of her neck. Her head dropped when she felt no pulse. They may have won the fight, but they had lost the best of them all…Buffy Summers was dead.

_End Flashback_

It was first break when Randall next spotted the new girl, after handing her off the Oliver. She watched her slide in comfortably with the ranger group. Eyes narrowed thoughtfully as the wheels of a plan began to move in her mind. Perhaps this new girl would be useful for something after all.

#SC#

Mesogog used his Tyrannodrones as a decoy to draw the Rangers attention, as Randall now Elsa went in search of the brat. She hadn't expected the girl to come to her. As the others fled in terror, Jordan went in search of her lost friends. How sickly sweet, how hopelessly brave… and how stupid, Else thought as she closed in on the girl in a dead end alley. She expected quaking fear, what she got was a cornered spitfire.

"I'm Elsa," She finished greeting, "My master wishes for you presences." She told her blocking the girls exit. The brat didn't believe her.

"Listen chuckles," She said, "It's a little early for Halloween. You might want to rethink the costume, just between us girls it makes you look a little cheep."

Cold fury sparked in Elsa stomach. She could still be useful, she thought, maybe the Rangers will make a deal for her heart.

Elsa charged knocking to shocked girl to the side, it was almost as if she hadn't expected her to attack. She hit the ground hard, jarring herself as she landed. Then pushed herself up on her elbows, glaring up at Elsa. The henchman felt with smug feeling in her stomach fly away, with a sickly realization that she might have underestimated this girl.

"Ok," The girl said slowly, all fun and games fading from her voice. "Now I'm mad!"

She rolled back onto her shoulders, bringing her legs beneath her leaping to her feet. Flying forward she snapped out a powerful kick that sent Elsa reeling back in surprise.

"Who the hell are you!" Jordan demanded dropping into a fighting stance, "Who do you work for! Why are you after me!"

"This has nothing to do with you," Elsa said climbing to her feet, and advancing again, "You are just a means to an ends. You are coming with me, and we're going to use you to bring to Rangers to their knees!"

_Flashback _

The room was dark save for the pale lamp, sitting in the corner. Several dusty books lay in piles across benches, and the floor. The once large office, felt cramped and dingy. Her hand unconsciously played with the paperweight, as the door finally opened and Giles stepped in. His usual tweed suit was replaced with, a plain white shirt and jeans. He sat on his desk, near where Kimberly huddled in her chair.

"How's Willow?" She questioned.

"She…well she's blaming herself for Buffy's…She believes that if she had of got the barrier closed quicker.."..."

Kimberly shifted in her seat, burying her head in her hand. There was no way Willow could have done the spell quicker, not even if she had some kind of super speed.

"She has decided the move to England," Giles continued, "She wishes to spend some time with the cavern there. I believe she wishes to train the girls there to be better Wicca."

"No one's better than Willow," Kimberly said softly. It was true,true; Kimberly had seen Willow do spells that would have made the evil space sorceress Rita Repulsa drawl with envy.

"I don't think she believes that." Giles stood finally, "Also there's someone who wants to speak with you."

He headed to the office door, before a new man entered younger than Giles, his classic three-piece business suit immaculately presented.

"Miss Hart," He greeted, with a nodded of his head that somehow portrayed a meeting with someone lower than them. "I am Mr. Reid."

"Charmed,"

He took Giles leather desk seat with out even blinking. "I represent the watchers council."

"Why do you want to see me?"

"As you are aware the destruction of the original watchers council a few years ago lend to the construction of a new one. Much like the slayers we have been expanding in numbers ever since."

"Thanks for the history lesson," Kim sniped.

Reid ignored her, "After the sad events of the last few days," he said, "With the death of the self-claimed General, Miss Summers…"

"Her name was Buffy!"

"Yes Buffy," Reid nodded, "After….Buffy's death…the responsibility of overseeing the Slayers comes back to the Watchers. Now we of the council are aware of some of the hostility slayers have towards the council…"

"Not all the council," Kim interrupted.

"We thought perhaps if we had a Slayer in a favorable position support us," Reid continued, "It might be easier to have the other follow us."

"Let me get this straight you want me to be the new Council new poster girl!" Kimberly stated, climbing to her feet. "I may not have been around for the original council but I've heard the stories about what they used to do to girls. What are you going to do now you have an army!" She turned heading for the door, as Reid pulled one last ditch attempt.

"The others look up to you," Reid called as Kimberly reached for the door, turning she looked back.

"Another reason why I don't want to lead them blindly to you!" She stated, "I'm a solo slayer, and I have some demons to kill."

_End Flashback_

Connor sent out a powerful kick that sent a Tyrannodrones staggering back, before whipping out his blaster and firing. "Is it just me or are this these guys not really in this fight?" the Red Rangers remarked.

"I noticed that to," Ethan replied blasting away at the 'drones.

"It's almost as if there trying to keep our attention," Trent added sweeping out a kick that sent to 'drones flying.

"Diversion?" Kira suggested striking out with her Ptera Grips.

"From what?" Trent said as the team regrouped.

#SC#

Jordan grabbed hold of a wild blow sent her away, wrenching it forward she pulled Elsa off balance before slamming her knee into her stomach, and an elbow to her back. The leather clad woman jerked, grabbing hold of Jordan's arms, nails biting into her flesh. Sweeping both arms she knocked the woman's hold off, before reaching down to grab a hit Elsa had tried to send past her defenses.

Twisting it sharply she sent her spinning to the ground. Planting her hands on the down woman's shoulders, she pulled a round off over her and landed on the other side, pushing Elsa back to the ground.

Sweeping her legs around, Elsa knocked the young slayer to the ground before moving to her feet. Jordan swept her legs out rolling to her feet, and into a leaping round house. Elsa ducked spinning behind her, as Jordan found her facing the alley wall. Still moving from the momentum of her kick, she hit the wall with her feet kicking off it to redirect her back at Elsa. Her kick sent the woman sprawling to the ground, once again.

As Jordan moved back towards her, a scream suddenly split the air. So high pitched that it near brought her to her knees, yelling out in shock her covered her ears, as the sound rattled her eardrums. Her eyes locked on the henchman, watching as Elsa eyes flickered from her to the mouth of the alley. Her dark eyes glittering with an emotional storm, fury, hatred, and a touch of…fear.

She scrambled to her feet, before disappearing through a portal as Jordan stepped back in shock,. Seconds later silence returned.

#SC#

The area was deserted as Jordan emerged from the alley,alley; it was a strange sight as not long before the area had been bristling with people. Moving forward, the young girl looked around. There was no sign of the attackers, the strange looking reptile looking creatures, but Jordan figured they had vanished with Elsa.

Stopping she turned around looking for a familiar face, when she suddenly froze. Standing before her, in all their glory. Red, blue, yellow and white. They stood together just in front of her, regarding her with their expressionless helmets.

#SC#

Kira's pterodactyl scream sent the 'drones scattering. They seemed to pause for a moment before as one they vanished. Connor relaxed his fighting stance, glancing back at the team as they all looked around the area clearly bemused.

"Ok," Ethan said after a moments silence, "That was weird."

"Jordan," The heard Kira say quietly, glancing back at the yellow ranger in confusion, Connor glanced around in concern. Spotting the dark hair girl making her way towards them. He knew she hadn't noticed them yet, and took the moment, to check to see if she was injured in anyway. He was confused by the amount of relief he felt when she noticed she was unharmed. Jordan turn and looked right at them, her aqua eye widening.

"Ooookay," she breathed as she took in the spandex clad hero's, "I gotta say this has been a very interesting day."


	7. Chapter 7

**TWICE CHOSEN**

RogueAngel82

_Flashback_

The faint glow lit up the faces of the two women gazing at the screen. "These the final readouts?" Kim questioned.

"Counted and re-counted," the other slayer stated straightening, "Same as last time K. The numbers are droppin'."

"How could we lose so many slayers?" Kim whispered.

"Guess evil's getting' a whole lot eviler." Faith replied, straddling a chair. "Plus the stiffs from the council. Wouldn't know how to run a Slayer army, even if they had a manual." She sighed, "It's been two years since B died, and the number of Slayers just keeps dropping."

"No new ones are being called," Kimberly said, "Least not that often anymore. What do we do?"

"I was kinda hopin' you would tell me," Faith stated.

"We should never have let the council take control," Kimberly stated shaking her head.

"B's death left us all shaken, no one was really in the position to do much," Faith tilted her head, "But now they are."

"What do you mean?"

"You girl," Faith replied, "The others trust you, they look up to you, they would follow you. Plus your one of the best slayers anyone here has ever seen. You should try and throw some weight around."

"Me?" Kim stated with a laugh, before smiling slowly, "You know I always thought about becoming a watcher."

_End Flashback_

_Reefside_

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my **God,**"

"What, What, What?" Kimberly questioned as her younger energetic charge came running into the house.

"Guess what happen to me," She bounced slightly, continuing before Kim even took a stab. "I was attacked."

"What!"

"Oh no don't worry," Jordan wave her hand dismissively, "Some sideshow reject. Had a thing for black leather, and bad make-up. Left by way of portal."

"Portal…?" Kim was only catching snippets of conversation.

"No. No. No. That's not the important thing." Jordan stated. "Guess who's here in this town." She pointed to the ground. "POWER RANGERS!"

"Power Rangers?" Kimberly wondered if she'd heard correctly, "Wow that's a blast from the past."

"Huh?"

It was Kim turn to wave her hand dismissively "I used to live in Angel Grove."

"Oh," Jordan said, but her face showed no recollection of the name.

"And… that just made me feel old."

"Well come on Grandma," Jordan coming back to Earth, "Lets go we gotta patrol to do."

"Oh right," Kim said, "Oh wait, there something here for you…and me." She crossed to the kitchen table picking up a small device. "This was given to us," she explained, "It's a new protocol after all those attacks in New York." She handed it over to Jordan.

"Hey it looks like a blue tooth." Jordan commented.

"Yeah," Kimberly nodded, "Connects you to me, and if….you push this button it connects you to the closest Headquarters."

"Wow," Jordan said clipping the thing over her ear, before striking a poise. "How do I look?."

"Very Sydney Bristow," Kimberly remarked placing her own com in place. She moved to get some weapons.

"Hey Kim," Jordan questioned softly, "What do you think about the Power Rangers being here with the Hellmouth?"

"I don't know," Kim answered truthfully, "They've fought a lot of bad guys, maybe they'll do alright. I just hope they have a good mentor."

#SC#

"What is up with this town," Kimberly commented after she finished staking a vampire her third of the night, the fifth of both of them "Shouldn't it be crawling it demons! It's a Hellmouth."

"Maybe they haven't gotten the memo yet." Jordan remarked, dusting ash from her jumper sleavessleeves, she paused after a moments thought and asked softly "Hey Kim, why is it when the Rangers save the day they a parade but when the slayers saves the world…"

"They get to see the world keep spinning." Kimberly said looking towards the younger slayer, "That's all we need." Jordan nodded slowly, "Come on least head back it's a school night."

"I know you did not just say that!"

#SC#

"They was something up with there attack, like they were trying to divert our attention or something!" Ethan remarked the there teacher, mentor and fellow Ranger Tommy Oliver, before class the next day.

"Yeah, it was defiantly something strange." Kira nodded, "I mean they weren't into it at all. They just kept…"

"Hayley spoke to me about it on the phone last night," Tommy said, "She said, Jordan Brooks ran straight in the fight zone."

"Yeah," Connor nodded, "I'm just glad she's alright." His face flamed as he realized he had said that out loud.

"Some ones got a crush." Kira laughed.

#SC#

The bell rang as Jordan ran into the school, she hit the corridor fast her trainers squeaking on the ground. She slowed as she enter class, just as the second bell rang, dropping into her seat and pulling out her books.

It was at lunch with Principal Randall made her way towards Jordan and her group of friends. Still seething about the fight Randall glared at the girl. Her master was curious about the girl who had defeated his henchman and wished to know more about her. Elsa just wanted her to suffer.

"Miss Brooks," she called approaching the group, causing them to halt there conversation, "Late today….detention."

"What!"

"Talking back" Randall said with a grim smile "…another day of detention."

"You can't just do that!"

"Miss Brooks gather your belongings. You are currently suspended from school."

"Say _what_!"

#SC#

"Say what!"

"That's what I said."

Kimberly placed her hands on the kitchen bench. "Jordan it's your second day!"

"It wasn't my fault." Jordan protested. "The others protested but they got put in detention."

Sighing Kim ran a hand over her face, "I'll head over to the school and see if I can sort this out."

_Flashback_

She pushed through the gathering crowd, finally coming to a stop at the sight in front of her. A young girl in her early teens, long black hair hung over her pale face.

"What happened?" she asked the person next to her.

"Attack," Faith explained coming up, "Looks like a vampire gang. Both her parents where killed. Scans indicate she's a Slayer."

Kimberly looked at the taller woman in shock, and back at the scene in front of her. Police officers moved around the area, just beyond them two bodies where being loaded in to the back of an ambulance. Kimberly looked up at Faith to find the other slayer looking straight back.

She glanced around, before walking towards the slumped girl. "Hey sweetie sweeties," she greeted softly, "What's your name?"

The girl looked up finally, stunning Kim with large aqua eyes, but it was her soft whispered answer that broken her heart, "Jordan."

_End Flashback_

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Twice Chosen

RogueAngel82

Kimberly put the car in park, turning to the person sitting in the passenger seat. "Stay here," she instructed, "If everything goes okay. I'll come and get you."

"Then I'll be waiting here for a while," Jordan replied not turning her gaze from the distance, "'Sides why can't I come?"

She wasn't going to admit it, but she wanted to see her new friends. It was strange that even after such a short time of knowing them, Jordan already counted them as close friends. There was something about them…..

"You've been suspended sweetie," Kim explained, "You've not allowed on school grounds. "She opened the car door, before glancing one more time at the younger Slayer, she made her way across to the school entrance.

It felt strange to Kimberly walking down a school hall, beginning back on school grounds in a town with Power Rangers, it was doing things to her memory. For all she new the new team went here.

She stopped at the school office, resting her hands on the cool surface. "Hello," she said, "I'm here to see Principle Randall, my name is Kimberly Hart. I'm Jordan Brook's guardian."

The school secretary opened the principles door and gestured Kim to go through, "Principle Randall will see you now."

"Quick," Kimberly muttered crossing the doorway.

"Hello, Mrs. Hart did you say it was?" the person behind the desk stated.

"Miss," Kim corrected, "Miss Hart."

"Ah," Randall nodded gesturing to the seat before her desk, "Take a seat."

Kimberly however didn't move, and watched as a flash of annoyance shot across the other woman face. She apparently didn't like to be disobeyed. 'Serious Power Tripped' Kimberly thought with a mental snort. Kimberly did a quick scan of the office, noting no photo's of family and loved one, a husband and two point five kids, or a dog called Fluffy in a named frame.

She turned her attention back in the woman behind the desk, noting that she too had stood. 'Leveling the playing field?' Kim thought. Randall was staring at her in such a way that made her feel as if she was the one in trouble.

"I'm here to discuss with you the suspension of Jordan," Kimberly stated, narrowing her eyes, "I understand that Jordan has some… _issues_…. With members of authority I hardly think her offense warrants such an action."

Randall's face twisted into a bitter mockery of a smile, "_Miss_ Hart," She said, in honey dripping words, "I understand…_perfectly_. I admit I might have been a little harsh, and am will to except her back in school, as soon as tomorrow. Provide however, Miss Brook's displays the appropriate respect for authority."

Kimberly blinked in surprise, whatever she was expecting that hadn't been it. "Umm… Right. Thanks." She made to turn for the door, pausing before turning back, nodding and going for the door again, . Her confusion obvious.

As she closed the door behind her, Kim stopped. Quirking a lip as she appeared thoughtful, "Huh?" she all she managed before heading off down the hallway.

#SC#

The sudden tapping on the window caused Jordan to jump in fright and. lifting head to look up at the person responsible. She was met with by the smiling face of a blond in yellow. Abandoning the window now that she had Jordan attention, she reached for the door handle, swinging it open. She reached for arm, jerking Jordan out of the seat.

"Kira!" The slayer yelped as the ground rushed towards her. Quick reflexes were the only thing that saved her from planting her face in the dirt planting,; the only thing was they weren't hers. Connor pulled her back up, and up to her feet, grasping her upper arms to steady.

"Oops," Kira grimaced, "Sorry."

"S'alright," Jordan shrugged, "Just don't do it again…" she smiled up a Connor, "Thanks."

He released her slowly taking a step back, "No problem."

"Word is Randall's already letting you back in," Ethan said moving to stand by them, "The whole schools goin' crazy,. Randall backing down like that."

"Already?" Jordan echoed, "Man this strange."

"Tells us about it," Kira agreed, "First getting kicked out for no reason, then let straight back in."

"Yeah well I was hoping to get the rest of the week off."

#SC#

The hallways past in a blur and Kimberly marched down them, her attention so focus on getting out of the school, that she didn't notice the walking human wall step directly in her path.

"Oof," she gasped as she bounced off a rather solid chest. She took a stepped back, startled and worried she might have hurt someone. When a pair of hands came up to steady her.

"I'm sorry miss," the wall stated, and it was then that Kim realized it was a man. "I wasn't looking were I was….."

The voice trailed off, confused Kimberly lifted her head finding herself staring him a pair of achingly familiar eyes.

Gasping slightly in surprise she found herself about to move forward and….well she didn't know what. Fling her arms around him and never let go? Pulling herself together she took a back away from his arms.

He stared at her a moment wide eyed, and opened mouthed. And she wondered for a moment if he was going to be the one to faint.

"Hello Tommy," she greeted, with a small node.

"K-Kim what are you doing here?" he asked

"Oh," yeah, she had forgotten. "I can to speak with Principle Randall. I'm…Jordan Brook's guardian."

"Her guardian," He parroted, a thousand questions and possibilities flashing across his eyes, "That's …good."

The silence then was heavy so much so that Kim could almost feel it settling around her. It hurt.

"I..…ah..…I should be going," she said softly, moving around him to continue on her path - in more ways then one.

"Kim wait," his voice called behind her, and half of her cheered as the other half cried. "I..…er…It's was good to see you again." He said. She could tell be wanted to say something else.

"Would you like to have coffee some time?" The question however came from her. The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them, but suddenly the decisions of a scared teenager didn't mean that much to her.

"Coffee," He repeated as if he wasn't sure of the meaning of the word.

Wetting her suddenly dry lips, Kim looked around. The situation was getting to her, the surroundings, the school, the groups of teens, and the person standing him front of her. All reminding her of a time long ago, when she was Kimberly Hart, Tommy Oliver's girlfriend with a million and one hopes for the future.

"Forget it," she stated shaking her as she turned to go.

"Kim wait," Tommy brought her to a stop once again. Slowly she turned back towards him. "Coffee would be great." The air exploded from her lungs, like a deflating balloon.

"Yeah…okay," She nodded, opening her hand bag, to rip a sheet from her day planner. She scribbled down something. "Here's my cell phone number." She said handing it over.

"It would be good to catch up Kim." He said, "…Nobody has seen you in ages."

She flinched at the reminder of her past, and the memory of her situation. She shifted slightly suddenly wanting to be anywhere but there.

"Um…" she started before shaking her head, "Look, I really have to…I should go." She jerked her thumb over her shoulder.

"Yeah okay," Tommy nodded, before giving to paper of wave, "I give you a call something."

"Okay sure," she nodded and with that she fled.

#SC#

With a sigh, Tommy sunk into his seat at home. Thankful that another day was finished. He brought his hand up to rub his eyes, pushing his glass up, before leaning back in the chair. His hand came down, to lightly tap his leg as his stared at the phone. Before taking a deep breath and reaching out his decision made. He had a phone call to make.

The phone answered on the four or fifth ring, and a familiar voice greeted him.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bro," Tommy said, smiling even though Jason couldn't see him.

"Hey man," Jason Lee Scott, the original red ranger and Tommy's best friend, returned. "How ya been?"

"Fine..…Fine," Tommy answered, before pausing, and deciding to get start to the point. "Jase, you never guess who I saw today."

"Okay…who?"

"Kimberly," The name was enough to throw Jason in to feeding frenzy.

"What, Where? When?"

"Today," Tommy explained, "She was at the school,school; she's living her in Reefside."

"Living there in Reefside?" Jason echoed, Tommy could swear he heard the wheels turning in Jason's head. "Did she seem alright to, did she say anything about where she's been!been!"

"Jase…."

"Tommy no one's seen or heard from her in over ten years!" Jason exclaimed, he asking more calmly, "Have you told any of the others?."

"You're the first one I called," Tommy answered, knowing who the others meant. The other Rangers, Kimberly's team.

"Okay," Jason seemed to be calming down, "It's just a shock is all," he didn't need to explain, everyone knew the sibling relation between Jason and Kim. "Just where has she been? What has she been doing!"

#SC#

The blacken window exploded, sending shards flying out across the warehouse. As a figure dropped to the concrete, stylish heeled boots crushed glass under foot, as they were already up and moving. The nest of vampires came forward snarling, before lunging to attack.

The caramel head, ducked an attack before throwing a staggering kick to the mid-selection of an approaching vampire. Before going at it, kick for kick, punch for punch. She was grabbed from behind, her short height taken advantage of as she was lifted from the ground.

Kimberly struggled, as another vampire approached from the front. Stilling she pushed back against the chest of the creature holding her, and used both her legs to kick to one approaching her away. Slamming her head back, she felt the vampires nose connect with her skull, before pulling forward so she was touching the ground. Pushing hard, she flipped over the stunned vampires head, before landing on the ground behind him.

He disappeared in a cloud of dust as her stake pieced his back.

With that she was amongst them, sending one or two spinning and dusting the others.

_**Thunk **_

A vampire off to the side disappeared into a swirl of dust as she was taken out by a high powered crossbow. Glancing up slightly she spotted Jordan on the walkway above, pumping another bolt into place.

"Looking good," Jordan muttered into the com link, as Kimberly turned back to the vampires, she took out the ones brave enough to face her, as Jordan took out the ones smart enough to flee.

It didn't take long.

TBC….

A/N: I'll have to next one up soon, it all depends to the response I get. So Review….pweeze OO…


	9. Chapter 9

Twice Chosen

RogueAngel82

The girls back slammed forcefully into the alley wall, dark hair tumbled around her face and shoulders, freeing its self from clips. She pressed herself up against the grimy brick wall, as the creature before her leaned in snarling. Battering at his hands as he reacted for her, before gasping as he grabbed her around the neck. Clawing at his hand she cried out as the vampire lifted her off her feet. Gazing down at her attacker, aqua eyes once wide with terror suddenly seemed to crackle with power.

"_When an enemy truly believes that you are beaten, you can then do the most damage."_

Jordan cracked a smile, before slamming her foot into the vampire chest, causing the creature to drop her in shock. Landing lightly she followed through with a lunge burying her stake in to his chest. The vampire exploded into a shower of dust. She flipped the stake into the air, before catching it by the handle. Turning to go she froze, before looking around, the feeling that she was being watched settling on her again. Unable to spot anything she shrugged and disappeared into the darkness of the alley.

Up above the alley the tips of black boots touch the air over the edge of the roof. Black leather and silver metal clad the figure as she stood watching the retreating slayer. Elsa arched a dark eyebrow.

"You were right Master," she whispered into the night, "There is something about that girl."

#SC#

The alley gave way to a secluded street as Jordan slowed her pace, appearing as any teenager going for a walk…a very late night walk. She jumped slightly as another figure felel into step with her, before giving a sigh when she recognized the familiar caramel haired woman.

"You let him corner you," Kimberly stated, her eyes focused off in the distance.

"It was a trap," Jordan counted, "I let him think he had me, remember…'When an enemy truly believes that you are beaten…"

"Not exactly what that lesson is meant for," Kim said, "You let him corner you, what if there had been more?"

"I would have fought them to!"

Kim sighed, "Let's go home Jordan," she said. She watched the younger slayer slump slightly, before speaking again, "It was a good kill Jordan."

Slightly appeased the teenager nodded her thanks.

#SC#

Jordan was in the kitchen when a buzzing sound caught her attention. Frowning she looked around, trying to spot the source of the noise. That was when she spotted Kim's cell phone slowly dancing its way across the table. She looked around for any sight of the older woman.

Nothing. Shrugging she reached for the ringing phone. Before answering and holding it to her ear as if it might bite her.

"Hello?"

"Err… Hello," The voice of the other end was male, "Kim?"

"Oh… no," Jordan shock her head forgetting the person couldn't see her, "This is Kimberly phone though."

"Oh OK."

"Uh… can I ask who is's calling?"

"Oh sure, It's an old friend of Kim's, my name is Jason."

#SC#

Kimberly finished her series of hand-spring by going into a complicated kata. Pausing with her foot in a high kick position as she heard Jordan coming down the stairs.

"Er…Kim?" The shy tone in the girl voice was an immediate warning bell in Kimberly mind.

"What?" Kim asked dropping her stance.

"You had a phone call earlier, you left your phone behind when you went out."

"Oh who was it?"

"Jason." Jordan was one of the few of the slayer world who knew somethings about Kimberly's past. Jason, Kimberly almost brother was a name she knew.

Kim froze, "What did he say?"

"He said he got your number off Dr. O." Jordan explained, "And….that he wants to come and see you."

"Oh…"

"I kinda…" Jordan paused before taking a deep breath, "Told him where we lived."

"What!"

"They were your friends your family, you should have them near you!"

"I didn't want them in danger!" Kimberly stated, "I don't want them anywhere near me!"

"Kimberly they're your family….." Tears suddenly pooled in Jordan's eyes, "I don't get you! I lost my family and you gave away yours."

#SC#

The knock on the door gave Kimberly a moment of pause, before heading to the door. Slowly she opened it, blinking in surprise at the face she saw on the other side.

"Tommy?" She questioned, frowning slightly. There standing on her door step, looking as uncertain as ever she had seen him was Tommy Oliver.

"Hi," He said, "I..…err….Was in the area and wanted to know if you wanted to go out and get that coffee?"

"Coffee?" Kimberly blinked, before looking back into the house. Jordan had long since disappeared, but her words still echoed with Kim. Coffee, she thought, what could it hurt?

"Sure."

It was a small café he took them to, the place smelling strongly of coffee beams and tea leaves. They found a table by a window in the sun, with a view of people walking about. After ordering they sat in silence for a bit, neither knowing exactly how to branch a conversation or what to say.

"Let me guess," Kimberly said as they settled in, "You gave Jason my phone and he gave you my address?'

"Yeah….he did….So," Tommy stated, "You…look good."

"Thanks," Kim nodded, "Thank you…so do you. I…I like the way you hair cut your hair, it…...ah..suits you." She took a moment to study him, the shorter hair did suit him, made him look more professional more mature. I guess we all have to grown up, she thought.

"So a high school teacher?" She questioned, "I never really saw that coming."

'I never really saw a lot of thing coming,' she added mentally as, her thought was unknowing echoed by Tommy.

"Yeah I just sort of fell into it," Tommy nodded.

"I would have figured Mrs. Applebee, had put some kinda fear of all teachers into you," Kimberly stated. Watching as Tommy grimaced at being compared to their High school English teacher. Kim couldn't help it, she laughed, her nervousness melting away.

"What have you been up to?" Tommy questioned.

"I studied ancient civilizations and languages," Kimberly said, not adding that it was needed for her ability as a watcher.

"Oh, so we're both stuck in the past." Tommy said, and then froze when catching the double meaning behind his sentence. Kimberly spotting his unease, gave him a smile and felt some of the tension over them dissipate.

She could still feel it, she thought watching Tommy as he turned to watch the people passing going about there lives. The connection they once had, it was still there, buried under years of angst and lies and sacrifices. It was still there, it had survived.

#SC#

Jordan walked the road in a daze, shaken by her sudden emotional attack. She stopped, running a hand over her forehead. She heaved a sigh.

"Awww….did baby get a booboo?" the false sickly sweet voice caused Jordan's head to snap up. Her eyes widening at the sight before her.

"Else!"

"Oh you remember me," The gothic dress woman smiled, "Well this time I brought friends." She pointed a Jordan, and suddenly the slayer was attack on all sides. The punch to the side of the face sent Jordan to her knees where she was forced into defense against the kicks coming at her. Pushing herself back she tucked into a roll, before flipping to her feet.

She got her first look at her new attackers, finding herself faces to faces with the same creatures the power rangers had fought the other day. Dark leathery looking skin, with spiny things sticking from its head she stood by her first assessment….ugly.

They rushed her again, overwhelming her with shear numbers. Two or so grabbed hold of her arms, as she lashed out with her legs. Kicking forward, and then backwards, before pulling her arms together and slamming them to each other. A low whistle sounded, before something pricked her neck. Stunned she reached up, and pulled away a dart looking thing.

"Nice shot," Elsa stated to someone a presence behind her. Dazed Jordan turned as the world seemed to tilt and wave around her. A tranquilizer! She realized, as she took in the new arrival. Even as her vision blurred, she made out silver armourarmor covering the figure head to toe. She then fell to her knees, and crumbled to the ground.

TBC…


	10. Chapter 10

TWICE CHOSEN

RogueAngel

The world shifted in and out of focus, blurred waves of colour merging into solid masses. Blinking rapidly, she drunkenly lifted her head, only to drop it. Her shoulders sagging as her arms pulled against the chains that held her upright. A small groan escaped her, and her vision cleared.

Streaks of silver solidified moving in shape as silver feet came into view. Slowly her head lifted, moving up the silver legs, armored chest and a silver with black helmet. She blinked, then the memory of her situation came back to her, and her snark returned.

"Wow," She breathed, "When did Robo Cop turn bad?"

"Be quite brat," A voice ordered taking her attention away from the new presence. "You haven't met my….associate have you? Miss Brooks this is Zeltrax." Jordan turned to watch Elsa cross the room, while if it could be called a room.

Jordan finally turned her attention to her surroundings. They where in a cavern of some sort, somewhere underground. Jagged rock formation lined to roof, and walls, deep running roots grow through gaps across the rock surface, heading for the soil underfoot, or at least it had been, before the ends had withered and died.

That was where everything natural in the cave ended, an advanced looking computer set up as placed her and there, with large monitors and cables. Large mechanical arms sat her and there. Tall pole top with bright lights lit the area.

A stand of some sort stood in the center of the cavern, a machine atop it, its purpose Jordan could hardly guess. But that's not what had Jordan's attention; beneath it laid a heavy ancient looking seal. Circular with deep etching of a pentagram and symbols, it was not something Jordan had seen herself, however it was familiar to her all the same: The seal of the Hellmouth.

"Oh God," She exhaled, before crying out in shock, anger and fear. "You idiots! You have no idea what you've done!" Wincing when Zeltrax gave a sudden jerk on her ponytail.

"Is it a seal that covers a doorway to a different dimension?" Elsa mocked, before smirking at Jordan's face, "We know a thing or two about different worlds. However we do admit there is something strange about this one, particularly the energy readings we are getting of it."

"We haven't been able to locate a power source of any kind," Elsa continued to explain to her captive audience. "However this whole area seems to be awash with energy. That is how we found it."

"It's not just a doorway you morons," Jordan yelled recovering herself, "It's a hell dimension!"

Elsa shrugged unfazed, "While that explains the dark readings. Oh don't worry we're not going to open it, at least not yet anyway. We're just going to borrow some of it's…power."

"What hell for?"

"I suppose it won't hurt to tell you," Elsa shrugged, "My Master has plans for it….and you."

"What!"

"We have been watching you for some time," Elsa admitted, "I first I thought it was a waste of time. However…" she moved to stand right in Jordan's face. "There is something strange about you. Your speed, strength, your agility, yet you're not a Ranger."

"Well duh!"

"So my Master thought what would happen if you did become a Power Ranger." Elsa continued.

"You'd have a seriously powerful pissed of enemy!"

"Oh no, no, no," Elsa chided, "Not a Ranger for good."

"You've gone of the deep end!" Jordan cried fighting her bonds, "I'm so goanna kick your ass, you and the hood ornament over there!"

Elsa just smiled backing across the cavern, watching as Zeltrax grabbed hold of the struggling girl, to gesture at the stand above the seal. She reached out and ever so slowly pulled back a small lid built into the machine. Reveal, a glowing gem….a pink gem.

_Flashback_

The floors, walls and ceiling were covered in a thick spider silk, the circular tunnels looking like the home of a massive trap door spider. Fire blazed deep in the ground, lighting the ends of the tunnels in an orange glow. Three figures ran the corridors, picking there way through the nest followed by the blazes they lit. Screams of dying demons, lay in the wake. Kimberly bolted around the bending corridor, fine threads of webbing coating her clothing; her blade dripping with black blood.

Following her close by, in a similar condition, was Jordan and Faith. Blade in one hand and torch in the other, Faith spun around, swinging the flaming baton at a creature that launched itself at her from behind a curtain of webbing. Screaming the demons eight legs flailed, as its ghost gray skin darkened under the heat. It didn't suffer long however as Faith followed through with a sweep of her blade. With a look towards Jordan, the younger slayer nodded before tossing her own torch back the way they'd just came.

Turning as one, they continued deeper into earth, which would hopefully lead them to the way out. The tunnels begun to merge, the room growing larger until they stood at the entrance of a massive cavern. Snowy white silk hung from the high ceiling and glowing torches that hung from ancient pillars. Slowing their pace they fanned out, walking slowly into the room. Weapons held low, but ready as they scanned the room.

Brittle skeletons crunched under foot, as they crossed, but beneath that could be seen in some places, a smooth surface. Marble floors.

"Temple of some sort," Faith whispered glancing around, before rolling her eyes, "Nice."

"Was this meant to be the way out?" Kim questioned softly

"Yeah why?"

The caramel haired slayer wordlessly pointed ahead.

"Oh Sh…." Faith started.

"Shhhh!" hissed the youngest slayer there, as she to turn to face the problem, ignoring Faiths now silent cursing.

"This is so not good."

Another tunnel was leading off, one that headed back up to the entrance. However with flames burning behind them, their only way out was blocked by massive rocks of a cave in.

_End Flashback_

Jordan's eyes focused on the gem, ignoring Zeltrax hands that now held her steady, noting for the first time that it was broken. There was no way for Jordan to know how much was missing, but it didn't seem to affect the glow the stone was giving off.

"Oh there's about half of it missing," Elsa informed, "That's why it was so hard to find. Of course it's not at its full power right now, but it is perfect for the job we had planned for it…and you."

"It was actually a good thing it was broken," Elsa continued, "For one it stopped our enemies from locating it, and two, allowed us to…alter it."

"Alter what how?"

"What you are looking at is the source of the Power Rangers powers." Zeltrax stated speaking for the first time since Elsa had started her lecture. "Their ability is morph."

Jordan focussed on the gem with new understanding, "Pink," she whispered, noting the missing colour from the Ranger spectrum.

"As for altering it," Elsa continued, "We have been harnessing the seals energy. Syphoning it into the gem…. corrupting it."

"You want me to use it," Jordan stated, "Not gonna happen."

"Oh yes you will. You see the thing is… the gem has already accepted you. But something in you rejected the corruption in it. So we thought if we could use this energy to change the gem, maybe we can use it and the gem to change you."

She heard the click of buttons and the sound of machines powering up. Fighting the panic that was beginning to build within her; she turned her attention back to the gem. Wisps of energy, was drawn up into the machine, as the gem glowed brighter pink flames tinged with black seemed to flicker around it. Pink energy was sucked in further up in more machines and cables and such that Jordan had no clue about, then wanting it to stop, wanting the humming to stop.

She fought against her bonds, the chains holding her barely moving against her strength. Small gasp of fear escaped her throat, as Zeltrax grabbed hold of her head with one hand, the other cupping her jaw holding her head still. A long metal limb uncoiled, and reached towards her, as Jordan pushed back against Zeltrax's hold. The limb ended in what looked like a pen, the tip coming to a stop just off Jordan's right eye.

"Oh God," she breathed, as watched the tips light up brightly.

"Hold still," Elsa ordered was she worked, "You'll just make it worse. Now braces yourself this may hurt….a lot"

The bright tip seemed to explode in her vision, as a tight pink beam erupted from the end straight into Jordan's pupil.

_Flashback_

Together they back away from the collapsed tunnel, moving until the all stood back to back, their attention on their surrounds. Watching the tunnels behind them, as flames blazed filling them with an orange glow. The heat in the place was rising quickly, as drops of sweat begun to roll down each of their forehead. Jordan's gasp drew their attention up.

Climbing down the pillars with the ease and grace of the spiders they party were, half a dozen demons scurried towards them. While they had the eight legs of the arachnoids, their upper body was humanoid, with pale hairless skin.

They slashed at them with long arms, while snarled at them revealing sharp incisors in over developed jaws.

"Who's….who's idea was it the attack the nest?" Kimberly asked softly over her shoulder as the group held their weapons up to prevent anything getting close.

"Ah…" Faith thought aloud, "I think it was Thomas, ya know that dude in the library with the sideburns."

"Oh right," Kimberly nodded, "Remind me to put him on toilet duty."

"Wish I could K," Faith stated, "But he's a Watcher, one of Reid's men."

Two or three of the demon charged them, rearing back on hind legs before lunging. Back to back with weapons out they managed to block the attacks, but they would have little luck if they all attacked.

Which it send what they were about to do when, the fire suddenly leaped into the cavern, spreading up the pillars in a blazing fury.

Screaming the demons scattered, and the slayers were knocked apart. Kimberly rolled to her feet dodging the frenzied sweep of the creatures, and the flames.

She ducked back when sacks of eggs hidden in a blanket of webbing exploded from the heat in front of her, sending goo and slime flying; she was unable to hold in a rather girly "EWW!"

Re-gathering in the middle of the room, the slayers again stood back to back, a little worse for wear. Just when thing looked their worse, a bright white line appeared, drawing a protection circle around the girls.

"Willow," Kim breathed.

A scream off fury echoed of the burning walls. As another demon dropped down from above, angry burn welts running across pale legs. It was larger then the others, much bigger.

"Whoa, big mama!" Faith exclaimed, before turning her attention back to the floor, where the magical appearing circle moved its way to completion. "Come on, come on."

Kim's attention was on the mother spider, as it made its way across the room. Stopping just outside the circle it lowered itself down from its towering height, to look Kim in the eye.

"Kill us you might," It hissed, snapping fangs just in front of her face, "But doom world you will." It seemed to laugh, "Know this little slayer, your past of present will meet and in future all will burn."

The flames around them seemed to swell at those worlds, as the ancient foundations beneath them shuddered. Just then the circle around them, flared brightly and the three slayers vanished. Pillar crumbled as the nest engulfed in flames.

They landed in a tangle of limbs, in the middle of a coven circle. Willow, how had been sitting with them stood and rushed to her friends.

"You guys alright?" She asked anxiously, "We got you out when we noticed you hadn't surfaced."

"Thanks Red," Faith nodded, "Perfect timing."

"Yeah," Jordan said nodding, "But personally I would have preferred to get out before to eggs started exploding." She shuddered, before noticing Kim had yet to stand. Turning leant to give a hand to her mentor and friend. "Are you alright?"

Kim looked up to the aqua eyes of her friend, and nodded brushing the last words of the spider demon off, "Yeah," she smile, "But least not do that again." And Jordan laughed.

_End Flashback_

The hum of machines ended, as silence fell. Jordan went slack, her chains the only thing holding her up. Elsa and Zeltrax gathered around her, watching curiously for any response. When above the cuff two hands clenched into fist, was Jordan straightened. With ease she lower her arms, the chains holding her shattering. Lifting her head, she took a deep breath and opening her eyes, she look at the two standing before her and smirked. And her eyes flared pink.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**TWICE CHOSEN**

RogueAngel82

It was the morning after Jordan had rushed from the house, and Kimberly had her first moments with Tommy in what seemed a lifetime, and still the caramel haired slayer had yet to see her young charge. It was not uncommon for the girl to be out most of the night, her calling as a slayer dictating a nocturnal life. However the morning had moved on, and Kim had yet to see any sign of her fellow slayer, she begun to worry.

Feeling very much like the worried parent that paces the house in concern for a child, Kimberly was doing just that pacing. The sudden knock on the door, caused her to gasp in shock, then hold her breath in anticipation.

"Jordan…" She managed to say as she reached for the door, swing in open wide she was greeted by a sight that she hadn't seen in years but had been in her dreams many nights.

Her friends.

She suddenly was in the arms of a crying, shaking, rambling yellow clad females. Trini Kwan stepped back to observe her oldest friend.

"Oh Kim…" She said softly, reaching up to wipe her tears away.

"Wha…" Was all Kimberly could get out, as the other woman clinging to her stepped back also; Aisha Campbell continued to hold her grasp on the ex-pink ranger's shoulders.

"Hey girl," she said before stepping back to reveal those standing behind her. Rocky DeSantos and Adam Park stood smiling before each pulling her into a hug. She managed a startled 'Oof' as Rocky's hug pulled her clear off the floor. After their greeting those two also stood back revealing the final face on her door step.

"Kim." Jason Lee Scott stood before her, the sight of her adoptive 'brother' was enough to almost push her into sobs, but she managed to stand firm as twin tracks of tears made their way down her cheeks.

"Oh my god."

"KIM!" With that he launched himself at her, as Kim met him halfway. Wrapping him in a hug that would have been punishing with her slayer strength, however Jason didn't seem to mind. Final he let her go, and stepped back. She took the moment to gather herself.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Wait…wait," Rocky chided softly, "There's one more."

"Huh..." She turned to her drive way, to watch a figure all but fall out of the newly arrived car. Smile breaking out, she watched as Billy Cranston made his hurried way towards her.

"Kim," He said, hugging her, "I can as soon as I heard that they found you."

"What!"

"I called the others as soon as we found out where you where," Jason admitted, smiling, "They all wanted to come."

"But you couldn't have waited for me?" Billy stated giving Jason a look.

"Well Zack wanted to be here, but he has a music deal in New York, he did give us a message." Trini explained.

"Oh…?"

"Yeah he said, 'tell "her" that if she ever pulls a disappearing stunt like that again. That I'm gonna hunt her to the ends of the earth.' And that's ditto from us all."

Kimberly gave a soppy giggle, whipping fresh tears from her face. Feeling for once, she was glad her friends had found her. She was thankful that Jordan, had giving them her address.

#SC#

"Can I or can't I morph!"

The questioned seemed to echo of the cavern walls, the tone carrying an almost imperialistic quality.

"You can," Elsa stated with a voice patience, she did not feel. "However the power of the gem is not enough to maintain a constant connection to the morphing grid."

"What do you mean?" Jordan looked up from or observation of her new gem encrusted bracelet, to glare up at the henchmen.

"You can morph but only for limited times and not often." Elsa explained, crossing to the computers.

"Damn!" Jordan hissed, "I have to find the rest of this gem!"

"Yes." Elsa stated in a bland tone.

"Well I guess it's time to make an entrance." Jordan's mode like mercury quickly changed. She moved into a stance, that seemed to come from somewhere in her instincts.

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP!"

#SC#

The peaceful morning was shaken as a horde of Tyrannodrones, moved down the street attacking anyone they passed. Property was destroyed, cars exploded into fireballs, and all that was left were smoking ruins. But the sight that was most disturbing was the sight of a lone ranger walking down the center of the street midst the chaos. Clad head to toe, in skin tight pink armor with black diamonds lined down her arms and sides. The clawed foot print on her chest showed her connection to the Dino Thunder team. She turned her head to taken in the damage, flames dancing across the dark lens of her visor.

"Let's have some fun."

#SC#

"I hate having to rely on a ranger," Mesogog hissed his words hung in the stillness. His gravelly voice was enough to make the bravest of the brave shudder. "But they seem to be the only ones to get the job done" said Mesogog as he made a sound that was halfway between a sign and a growl.

"Yes My lord." Elsa stated, after the pink ranger had left she had teleported back to her masters lair; where Mesogog had ordered his foot soldiers to follow the newly made evil ranger. While they sat back and watched the show, "She still has yet to tell us her secrets."

"Oh she will…" Mesogog stated, "Now, let's see how my new pet handles the situation."

#SC#

They had been on their way to school, when the signal of an attack came in. The Dino Thunder team gathered together and headed across town. They found themselves in what was a shopping court yard; cafes and shops surround them on split levels. Seconds upon arriving they were attacked by a swarm of Tyrannodrones.

"Hey guys," The red ranger stated, blocking an attacking before sending out a kick that knocked two of his assailants away. "Looks like there was a party, and we weren't invited."

"Oh no," a new voice said, "You were invite alright, and you're right on time."

As one the rangers turned to face their new treat but nothing prepared them for what they were about to see. Standing before them, seemingly without a care in the world in the middle of all the damage was a pink ranger.

"What?" The Blue Ranger uttered shaking his head, "Who...who are you!"

"Aliquant as ever I see," said the Pink Ranger. "Let's see who we have here. Well well well, Red, blue, and cute little yellow one."

"Hey! Look who's talking!" Kira snapped.

"I'm a new breed of pink." The new Ranger stated, spreading her arms, "And I'm taking you all down."

With that she launched herself at them with an impressive show of agility. One second she was in front of them, and the next she was behind them sending out a sweeping kick that sent Kira and Ethan spinning to the ground. She snapped out three kicks in quick succession at the red Ranger, one to the head, the chest and stomach, each one of them were blocked. Before throwing a leaping roundhouse, which connected painfully with Conner's helmet. The force sending him flipping legs over head to land on his shoulders. She backed off, dropping into a low fighting stance.

"Ok you're fast…" she stated, before leaping forward again, "I can deal with that."

She throw a punch at the recovered Blue ranger, before noticing Yellow approaching, she planted a hand on his shoulder forcing him to his knees before using him as a platform to kick out at Kira. Ethan recovered quickly before grabbing her hand and twisted sending her into a spin. Yet somehow she managed get her feet under her, landing lightly, before reversing their hand grip and pulling the same move on him. He land painfully on his side. The pink ranger gave Ethan a sharp kick to his stomach, sending him sliding backwards. His team mates gathered round him, helping him up.

"Damn she strong." The Blue ranger stated, clutching his battered stomach.

"Ok," Connor said, stepping forward. He called forth his Tyranno Staff, and watched as Ethan summoned the Tricera Shield and Kira her Ptera Grips. "I dare you to try that again!"

The pink Ranger hardly seemed impressed as she dropped into a stance. "Have it your way," she taunted. "Trano Destroyer!" she called and a duel bladed staff appeared in her hands, shinning silver and pink. Flipping the blade end over end, she moved forward quickly. In a flowing movement she swung it up, to knock Connors staff back, across to push Ethan's shield to the side, and down to move aside Kira's Ptera grips. Arching over backwards, she swept the blade over her catching each of the Rangers exposed chests. Sparks flow as her high velocity blade hit their armor skin, throwing them backwards.

"Guys I think we need back up," Ethan panted pushing himself up as he watched the pink ranger stork towards them.

"Agreed," Connor said reluctantly, he turned to Kira, "You call the others, and we'll keep her busy."

"We'll what!" Ethan clearly didn't like that plan.

"Come on," Connor said before rushing forward.

As Kira made quick work of summoning Trent and Doctor O. Connor and Ethan moved to meet the new Ranger. Blow for blow, the red ranger managed to block the attacks, even managed to get in a full of his own, which were quickly counted. She swung the blade around, only to have it stopped by Ethan's shield. He forcefully shoved her weapon aside, and refusing to let go of the blade, she was knocked back. Back flipping without even putting her hands on the ground, before jumping backwards. With an aerial roll she landed on the railing of the second story, staring down at them in a mocking way.

A cry and the sound of something falling over caught their attention and turning as if one, they spotted a group of people hiding behind the remains, of a coffee shop. The pink ranger raised her staff in front of her vertically. The highest blade gave off a sharp pink pulse, before she swung the blade towards the civilians.

Guess or knowing what was going to happening, the ranger team at once turned to her shouting. "NO!"

Too late however, as a sudden wave of pink energy arched out, hitting the shop front causing the window to explode out, and the wall the crumble and fall. Trent and Ethan were already running, grabbing people to pull them to safety. Kira having replaced her Ptera grips with her laser, started firing up at the pink ranger. Who lurched herself into a series of back flips to avoid the shots. It was then that she noticed the new arrives, standing side by side, the white and black ranger.

"Well, well, well," The pink ranger called down, "Looks like we're all here." She stood slowly from her crouch, putting her arms up in her familiar stance. She noticed just then the strange flicking of her morpher, and the feeling of weakness fluctuating throughout her body. Dropping her stance as quickly as she assumed it; she quickly disappeared through a portal, but her final works hung in the air.

"I'll deal with you later."

#SC#

Even though they were sore and achy from their run in with the evil pink ranger, the team had been unable to talk their science teacher out off driving them back to school. They gathered together when they had a spare moment, in the science room, to talk to Doctor O.

"It was quiet freaky," Kira admitted, "No scary, the way she attacked those people without even caring, and how she threw us around."

"I didn't think pink rangers could be that strong," Connor sighed.

Tommy shook his head, "Classic pink ranger deception," he stated, "They look all cute and innocent but…."

"We won't make that mistake twice then." Ethan said, shaking his head.

"I wonder how she is," Kira thought aloud, "And how she was 'turned'."

"We'll figure it out," Trent assured, rubbing Kira's arm gently. "Everything turned out okay with me, it will again."

Suddenly the class room door burst open, and a group of student froze. "Oh sorry," the front one said, "We...err…just wanted to use the T.V." As one of the other students had all ready moved to turn on the television.

Cassidy Cornell face filled the screen, giving the Reef Side High news update.

"In other news….Though considered a strong fighter but widely regarded as the weakest of the power rangers. The pink ranger is often a person of kindness and compassion. This new pink however is anything but that." The screen changed to a brief shot of footage of the fight that morning, "After attacking a number of civilians and destroying property this pink clad terror took on the other rangers…and won!"

The screen flicked back the Cassidy's face, as she rapped up the story. "Who is this new force? What does she want? We are going to find out!" with that she signed off

"Oh Cass what are you doing." Ethan moaned.

#SC#

Kimberly sat with her friends for the first time, in what had felt like forever. It was strange really, like she hadn't complete realized how much she missed them until this moment. She let her gaze drift from one to the other, soaking in the differences and the similarities to the people she knew in her memory.

They all looked the same, a little older maybe but weren't they all. Their faces had filled out in maturity as the soft lines of youth had given way to the sharp lines of adults. Their eyes shone with the experience of life, not just of battles. And she had missed it, missed their growth. Trini had kept her hair long, as had Aisha. Adam's was shorter, as was Rocky's and Jason's. "So much the same, yet so different" she thought to herself.

Kimberly then excused herself, heading for the kitchen. Opening the fridge to remove the milk for coffee, she closed the door. Only to jump at the sight of someone standing there who hadn't been there before.

Jordan

"Where have you been?" Kimberly explained, recovering from the fright.

"Around" Was the short reply.

"I was worried."

"You shouldn't have been."

"I know….are you alright Jordan?" Kim looked her friend up and down, as if waiting for a sign to pop up or something. She frowned as she took in Jordan's, new outfit. Black tank top covered in splashes of pink, as if someone had taken to it with flicks of paint. Ripped jeans finished the look.

"Fine…" Jordan stated, before titling her head slightly. "Who are those people in the living room?" she asked as her eyes narrowed.

"Friends…My old friends" Kim said softly, a little put off by the strange look in Jordan's eyes. "You were right I shouldn't have turn my back on them when I…Where are you going?"

Jordan moved off towards the back door. "I have to go to school."

"Oh I'll see you when you get back?" said Kim. The only answer she got was the slamming of the door.

#SC#

"Jordan!" The dark haired girl kept walking ignorant of the fact someone was calling her name. She was brought to a stop as Kira stepped in front of her.

"Are you ok?" The blond asked concerned.

"What do you want?" asked Jordan curtly.

"Oh," Kira blinked at the suddenly cold tone in Jordan's voice, "I was just…wondering if you were alright?"

"Ask me if I care really." She moved around the shell shocked Kira, only to be pulled to a stop as Connor caught her arm.

"Don't touch me." Jordan stated blandly, shaking off the grip before walking off down the corridor."

"What was that?" Ethan questioned as he came up.

"Kira!" Connor called after the girl as she ran off, upset.

#SC#

"I was able to run a scan on the energy the pink ranger was using" said Hayley from her seat in front of a computer in the Ranger base. "It's defiantly been corrupted. And I don't think there is anything I can do to reverse it. However that's not what I wanted to tell you." She paused as if thinking of a way the explain it. "The energy it's…not all there."

"What do you mean?" Tommy questioned pausing in his pacing behind her. Hayley turned to look at him.

"I don't think the gem is complete," She informed. "It's lacking the energy of the other whole gems. It's the only theory I can come up with but it fits."

"What are the side effects?"

"Unknown, it's unbalanced. Possibly how it was corrupted"

"Different from Trent," Tommy said.

"Different scenario." Hayley conformed.

"Well what do we do?"

"Well… if you can find the rest of the gem. I might be able to find a way to map the energy, trace it. And if we're lucky, stop it."

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**TWICE CHOSEN**

RogueAngel82

The evening was fast approaching when Kimberly's friend decided it was time to take their leave. The day had past in a blur of unburied memories, and forgotten dreams. Kimberly having given up her viewing of how much her friends resembled the past, had turned her attention to what they had become in their future.

Trini had put her likable and calming persona to good use, and made a name for herself as a journalist. Aisha had found a why to answer her love of animals and had become a veterinarian. Rocky and Adam had gone into business together and had opened a small but successful martial arts training centre. While Billy had gone on to make a name for himself in the technology world, working for a number of computer companies, research laboratories, and freelance for the National Aeronautics and Space Administration. Not that Kimberly had been surprised Billy, had spent a lot of his youth working on highly advanced Zords, a few designs for space shuttles shouldn't been to much for him.

Jason had gone into business, his calm and collect personality had shown his bosses that he was someone to count on, and he had quickly risen through the ranks. However, as Jason had informed Kim, he still liked to keep his ties to his past and his art, by acting as a part time teacher at Rocky and Adams school.

"But don't make me go on about work," Jason finished his run down with a smile. "I'll have you all asleep before you can say the word, Boring. But have you been doing Kim? We haven't seen you in so long."

Images of demons and vampires flittered across her minds eyes, memories of battles full of blood, sweat and tears. Lines of girls going through fighting moves, as orders were yelled out, in her own voice.

"Training," She whispered, only to realise they had heard her, shotting her bizarre looks, she stuttered covering, "T..Teaching."

Teaching was good, she thought, Yeah that's a good cover. The Watches councils branch did have the publics view of just a school.

"You and Tommy both going into teaching," Adam said with a smile, "Who would have thought."

"I must admit that it is extremely peculiar your and Tommy career choice." Billy added an amused smile tugging at his lips, "The both of you didn't seem that interest at school, when you yourself attended. Your attention always seemed to be on…other things."

"Yeah like each other," Rocky snorted, causing the whole room to brake into laugher even as Kimberly's cheeks flared.

"Well we should head off," Jason said finally, "We've been in your hair enough today." He gave Kim a half smile.

"Where're you guys staying," Kim questioned, she would have loved to have offered for them to stay there with her. She and Jordan had more than enough room. However there was a fifty/fifty chance that house would be some how demolished.

"We're all staying at one of local hotels," Aisha replied standing as well, bending she retrieved her things, her hand bag knocking a chair side table. She glanced at the shaking lamp, before sending an apologetic smile to Kim. No one notice the small com unit fall from the table and into a little yellow handbag sitting on the floor.

Trini crossed the room to give Kim a swift hung. "We'll call you okay," she stated, "Organise something for just us girls." She smiled brightly, and moved towards the others before freezing and turning back. "Hang on," she said picking up her yellow bag. "Forgot my bag."

Kimberly walked them all to the door, giving them each a farewell before closing the door and slumping against it. What ever was she going to do? Her past had been her past for so long, but now it was colliding with her future. What could she do to prevent an all out crash?

#SC#

_Flashback_

She had no idea of what draw her there, at least that's what she told herself. But if she thought hard about it, she would know the truth. She would understand that she always had a desire to know what had happened to him. To know how his life turned out. The bustle of students moving to a from around her made it easy to blend in. He went to school here, she knew, but that was it, not what he studied or who his friends were. Kimberly paused under the shade of a large tree, her keen senses taking in all her surrounding. The way the sun filtered in through the heavy canopy of leaves, the damp smell of the lawn, how her heels sunk slightly into the soft soil. The sound of the branches moving in the wind, and to low roar of voices in the distance. She closed her eyes soaking in the environment.

_"Tommy." _

The call seemed to echo above all others, as her eyes snapped open to zero in on the source. A woman, about Kim' own age, with hair the colour of honey. A wide smile on her lips as she ran forward to leap into His arms. He who Kim had been looking for, he who Kim had let go. The wince of pain went through Kim, as if her body was reacting to a hit to the gut. She closed her eyes as she rolled with it. Opening going to refocus, to find them moving in for a kiss of greeting. Strength sapped from her, she fall against the tree, sliding down it to the ground. She know why she'd come, she'd come to see that his life had moved on. To see if he could live without her, when she knew she couldn't live without him.

_End Flashback_

The pound of booted feet echoed across the high alley walls, as if calm and grace were forsaken for speed. Black boots marched through puddles of murky water, as pink laces flicked around. Black trousers with buckles around across the thigh, held up by a pink belt around a slim waist, the extra length flittering along after. An old beaten pink top came next, the sleeveless arm holes hang off shoulder. Long black hair flowed behind. Jordan walked through the dark back alley, as she cared not who or what stop her, and truthfully she didn't.

Her determined stride slowed as she glanced thoughtfully from side to side. Suddenly she was grabbed from behind. The massive bear hung meant to over power a victim. The vampire growled into Jordan ear, leaning in for her neck. With a roll off her eye, Jordan slammed her head back. She heard the tell tale crunch of a broken nose and smirked. Grabbing hold off the creatures arm she side stepped and spun it flipping the vampire onto his back.

Jordan was on him a second, stake high in the air and slamming down. The sharp point froze just above the heart. The tip brushing the vampire shirt, as Jordan blinked down at the vampire with a mystified expression. With a slight tilt of the head she studied him, as if to work out a great puzzle. Finally she reached up her free hand to brush the ridges of the vampires forehead. Watching as he opened his eyes to give her a bewildered expression. Yellow eyes meet aqua and hold, before the petrified vampire blinked.

"What the hell!" He stated.

"Aptly put," Jordan said with an arch of an eye brow, before pressing down. The vampire exploded into dust beneath her, and Jordan stood. Raising her hand before her, she rubbed the remaining dust between her fingers.

"Strange," She mused, "It was as if, there was a connection." She dropped her hand and looked up at the moon. "Almost a kinship." And with that she turned and continued on her walk, disappearing into the night.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Twice Chosen

Rogue-Angel82

Bobby Marks had only been a vampire for a few decades, but it had been long enough for him to gather together his own group of minions. His main goal in all things was to make a name for himself amongst the undead circles, but still despite his successes in the past, compare to the elder vampires be was still just a fledgling. The new Hellmouth had seemed like the perfect opportunely to gain some acclaim. So when his sources, -mostly tales heard in demonic bars- had come up with the information about new Hellmonth activity, Bobby had packed up his gang and moved in.

His inexperience in this showed, when he failed to realise that the enemy had similar plans.

"A whole group," He moaned, head in his hand. "A whole group wiped out by slayers."

The news had reached there base not to long ago.

His girl sat by his side, running her hand up and down his back in a comforting motion, stopping at his neck to run her fingers over his short dark hair. She soft hushing noises before planting a kiss on his shoulder.

"S'alright babe," she cooed, "We'll get the slayers." Tiffany was even younger then Bobby, still clinging to her rebellious human years with the blue streaks highlighting her hair.

Bobby gave another pitiful moan, and hunched further over. Ignoring the looks exchanged by his men. Never had he thought, that his desires would be so hard to gain. Yet another sign of his naivety.

"Hush," Tiffany said again clamping her overs around him.

"Oh this is so sweet I think I might get a tooth ache," A voice snarked from the shadows, and in a flash the room full of vampires were on their feet snarling. The stranger stepped out of the shadows as fluidly as if he were made of them. Dressed as he was in a white suit, it was hard to believe no one had spotted him. Sunshine yellow hair hung in waves to broad shoulders, and blue eyes glinted with the amusement that quirked the corner of his lips.

He stood before them without a care in the world; one had casually shoved in his trouser pocket, as if waiting for them to do the next move.

Bobby was unsure what to do, his instincts warring within him. Part of him calling to attack the invader, while another told him to submit to the taller, obviously older vampire.

He stood his men down.

Around the edges of his lair, Bobby spotted other vampires appearing from the shadows. Though his men out numbered the new arrivals, Bobby was doubtful his men could take them.

"Lovely place you have here," The blond commented idly, walking deeper into the room. His eyes scanning the cavernous space around them, "In such a lovely town too. You know it's all about Location, location, location."

"What do you want," Tiffany snapped leaping to her feet, her face morphing in to game face before she completed to movement. "Just who the hell do you think you are!"

"You want my full Christmas list?" The blond question mildly, "No? Well then I'll just settle for the town."

"You are in insane!" Tiffany raged, "Barging in here like this. And good luck taking the town. This is a Ranger town, and there are Slayers here too!. How do you…."

Tiffany's body crumbled to ash, before anyone noticed one of the blondes newly arrivaled goons move. The vampire turned away, before Tiffany's remains even hit the floor, sliding his katana into its sheath under his duster. No one in Bobby's group had seen him draw the weapon, but the blond didn't seem that surprise.

"Slayers and Rangers?" The blond smiled, "Ho. What a wonderland."

"What do you want?" Bobby questioned weakly still staring at the ash that had been his girlfriend.

"I'm here with an offer," the other replied, sinking into a spare chair across from Bobby, "One that will hopefully be mutually beneficial for both are parties."

"What?"

"You have numbers," the elder vampire stated, "We have smarts. I'm offering a merging of the groups."

"With you as master I take it?"

"Why naturally."

"Who are you?" Bobby breathed completely bewildered.

"They call me Marcus." He leant forward, "I'm offering you a chance at greatness. But if not…" As one the men around pulled the swords, causing the vampires in the room to shrink back.

"What about…?"

"The slayers?" Marcus interrupted placidly, "Once you've killed one slayer, you've killed them all." The smiled broadly, "So what do you say?"

"I say," his eyes flickered to the ash of Tiffany, "I say you can go to HELL!"

He lunched himself at the elder vampire, who seemed to smile then _move, _there was a blur of movement before Bobby's headless corpse crumbled to ash. The blond had taken his head off with his bare hands.

Bobby inexperience had cost him his life.

Marcus turned his attention on the remaining vampires. "So do we have a problem now?"

"No sir," one of them stammered, as they all expected their new commander.

"We'll this should be fun," Marcus smiled widely, "You know I've always wanted to kill a Ranger."

#SC#

When Trini and Aisha had called to tell her they were going to spend some 'girl time' with, Kim really should have guessed their destination had too be the Reefside shopping centre. As they worked there way though the shops, Kim felt the past fall away from her, like a bad dream she'd just woken from. With her best friends by her side, and in what could have once when called her natural environment, Kim felt more like herself then before she could remember. It was here that she could be just Kimberly Hart with her best friends, it was here that she didn't have to worry the she hadn't seen or heard from Jordan for the last few days.

Her fellow Slayer was prone the disappearing acts, it had been this tendency in the past that had sent groups of Watchers and Slayers searching for her. Until they all finally accepted the girl liked some time to herself.

They had spent the better part of the day shopping and now as the day settling past dusk, the girls settled down in the food court for a well deserved snack. There were still a few people around, as the late night shoppers moved in. The girls sat and chattered as the people moved to a fro around them.

Kim smiled and laughed along with the others, when a familiar shudder ran down her neck. Her natural reaction to when a vampire was near by. Was it night already? She thought, she hadn't even noticed!

Kimberly straightened slightly, glancing around trying not to be the noticeable. When she saw him, she instantly _knew. _Watching him walk past with his arm slung over a girls shoulder, a human girl.

Kim inhaled sharply, shutting her eyes as the light of her reality came crashing back to her.

"Hey girl you alright?" One of her friends asked, drawing the Kim attention back.

"Yeah," She nodded, pushing herself up, "I'll be right back."

"Okay we'll come…"

"No!" She winced at the sharp tone, "I'll just be a minute." With that she turned and hurried away tracking the vampire as he lead is victim through a doorway and down a corridor leading to the public toilets.

"Kim?" The voice behind her made her jump, spinning she came face to face with Trini and Aisha, "You took off so quickly, you must in a hurry. I was trying to say, we'll come with you."

With a smile they clasped an arm each, and begun leading her down the corridor the vampire had taken. Kim closed her eyes and mentally cursed the rule, that stated all women went to the toilet in groups.

The corridor was empty save for the vampire and the girl, as they moved up ahead of them turning a sharp corridor that lead down to the Mens room and emergency exit, but otherwise a dead end. Kim's eyes tracked them as the vampire moved, ignorant of the chatting Aisha and Trini were doing either side of her. Watched him move with a lithe grace that no normal human could copy or even notice.

Over the girls head Kim caught the vampire eyes. Unnaturally pale under the false lights, his eyes seemed to gleam with a feral yellow of the demon within. The moment was lost as Kim was suddenly yanked to the side and pulled into the Ladies. Trini and Aisha left her side to go to the stalls, and Kim backed out of the room before breaking into a run as she hit the corridor. She only hoped she'd make it in time.

#SC#

Marcus had called a meeting a for his new vampire group in town. Slowly in small groups they moved across town, to the new vampire masters meeting place. An industrially area, full of storehouses and factories. They were careful not to attract attention, but they were not careful enough.

As the vampires disappeared into the abandoned warehouse, on the outskirts of town, none of the undead creature noticed the small figure across the way. Hidden in the shadows of an old building, the figure watched as one by one the vampires disappeared inside. It was quiet a gathering. The figure shifted slightly, watching as a dark car pulled up. Moonlight glinting off a pink gemmed bracelet. The figure watched as Marcus climbed from the dark car, and walked inside with his goons. The meeting had started.

#SC#

She had managed to silence the click of her heel as she headed for the corner. It was to quiet for her likely. Slowing she edged to the corner of the corridor, a moved to peck around, only to be meet with a sharp punch to the face. Reeling she stumbled back, her hands moving up to block the next set of attacks. Her back hit the wall of the hallway before she could lunch her own attack.

Kicking the vampire away, she was able to get out of her vulnerable position, and also take stock of her surrounds. The girl that had been with the vampire was unconscious, lying crumbled on the floor against the wall. Kim had to get to her; she had to make sure she was alright.

The vampire was coming at her again, she blocked his punch and retaliated with two of her own. A kick throw him off balance, as Kimberly grabbed hold of his jacket to slam him head first into the wall. That was followed down a knee to the stomach and an elbow to the back that drove him to the ground. She leapt over is fallen form and ran to the girl.

Kim dropped down, beside the girl her hand going for her pulse. She stirred under Kim's touch, blinking up at the Slayer with hazy eyes. Kim pulled her to her feet, holding her as she wavered.

"Run," Kim instructed, pushing the girl on as she stumbled a first unsteady on her feet. "Go ON!" The girl moved, with one backwards glance the girl ran. Kim turned her attention on the recovered vampire. Climbing to his feet, he snarled, more beast than human now.

She blocked his kick and punch, but the force of it was pushing her back. Dodging another strike, she leapt into a roll house, followed by a serious of kicks. Finally knocking the vampire on to his back. He snarled up at her, before preforming a backwards summersault and running away down the corridor. He rounded the corridor and back towards the mall. Kim followed pulling a stake from under her jacket cuff.

She threw the stake, watching as it flipped end over end towards to fleeing vampire. It struck true, penetrating his heart through his back. Arching back arms wide, he crumbled to ash, just as the Ladies door beside them opened. Trini and Aisha stepped out, looking confused.

"Oh there you are," Aisha said moving over, "We thought you were still in there."

Kim could only offer then a strained smile.

#SC#

Marcus observe the gathered group of vampires, he hadn't realised Bobby Marks coven had been so big. Through true must were still young. Marcus smirked slightly, who was to argue over the numbers of canon fodder. He watched from his seat, not even standing to greet them, as they began to fill up.

"My new friends," Marcus greeted, as the sounds of talking and movement finally ceased. He stood before them all. "It is my dream to turn this Hellmouth into a wonderland for vampire. Succeeding in doing what the vampire master of Sunnydale could not. And now I offer that dream to you."

"How," Questioned one from the crowd, stepping forward. "There's two slayers here. And a whole Ranger team."

As the mummer of agreement rippled through the crowd. Marcus lifted a hand.

"The Rangers right now are interested in mutants and invading aliens. Leave them for now!" He called, "We'll take the slayers first, then make ready to take the town killing who ever else stands in our way." Marcus turned to the bulking vampire that had questioned him. "Does that sound alright with you?"

_Snickt_

The large vampire looked down, surprised to see the tip of a pink and silver blade jutting from his chest, gapping at it in surprise. As quickly as it appeared it was pulled from him, wiping around to take his head clean off his shoulders. Through the setting dust, the vampires could see a new arrival. The Pink Ranger.

Her double-ended sword flipped in one hand, as she moved to depart the two vampires standing ether side of her. A path cleared, she leapt forward landing on top of Marcus. Her weight sent him to the ground, as he knees pinned his arms against him sides. One end of the blade laced sword drove into the cement beside his head. Glancing at the women, then up at that girl above, Marcus smiled widely.

"Oh hello," He greeted.

"Tell them to leave," She ordered, when he made no move her free hand grabbing hold off his collar yanking his head up inches away from her helmet. "Tell. Them. To. Leave."

"You heard her boys," Marcus called, "Go."

They all made for the exit, leaving the blond vampire pinned under the Pink Ranger.

"Well dear," Marcus said, "What can I do for you? I must admit you caught me off guard." His hands shifted slightly moving into a better position of attack.

"Stop!" The Pink Ranger ordered her sword suddenly across his throat. "I'm not here to fight you. In fact I want to talk to you."

TBC

Oh no, I introduced another character. I suddenly fell faint. :D I hope you liked it. Thank you for those who reviewed. I thought I'd update sooner just for you. So please tell me what you think, review.


	14. Chapter 14

Twice Chosen

Rogue-Angel82

The two figures stood across the room from each other in silent observation. Not quiet enemies, and most defiantly not friends but something in between, a comrade of circumstances. Jordan had allowed Marcus to stand after stressing the point that she was not there for a fight. The blond vampire had moved to stand a short distance away, watching the pink ranger with an air of curiosity and…amusement.

"You wish an alliance of some sort," Marcus stated summing up her offers, "Intriguing I must admit. However how am I to know you will honour this?"

The pink ranger glowered at him, as best as her helmet would allow. "How do I know you will?!"

"A compromise." Marcus stated joyfully, "I give you something, and I get something in return."

By now Jordan was full out glaring at him, Marcus throw his head back and laughed. "My aren't you delicious." He commented, "Though I must ask something. How is it a creature the you came into existence?" He moved slowly towards her, reminding Jordan of those big cats she saw on the wildlife channel.

"A quirk of fate," Jordan stated.

"Hmmm," the blond vampire reached out a hand to run it just past her helmet and over her shoulder, not quiet touching. His hand came to hover just over her wrist. He left the fine hairs on the back of his hand rise at the feeling of dark tainted energy.

"It seems you and I have something in common."

#SC#

Marcus stepped him closer, his larger frame towering over the pink ranger. He lower his head slightly towards her, and _sniffed_.

"Blissfully dark," he commented with is exhale. His smile slipped as quickly as it arrived, "An aura a back alley magician could put together, you'll have to do better than that."

Fury snapped in Jordan's stomach, as lunged forward fist flying, straight over Marcus's shoulder as he dodged the blow. He responded with a swift punch to Jordan exposed stomach. Jordan jerk, even throw her armoured skin she _felt_ that blow.

Gagging, it only took a moment for the power to rebalance her. She dropped suddenly moving to sweep him off his feet. Marcus jumped to move, before blocking the round house she threw at him. She dropped this time managing to catch his legs, he landed on his back laughing.

"You've got some fight in you Ranger I'll give you that," He said finally rolling to his feet. "But I'd know those moves anywhere. You've had slayer training."

"So a bad-ass Slayer, becomes a bad-ass Ranger, then decides to come play with the big bad." He laughed again shaking his head in amusement. "Oh this might be fun. She tell me little Ranger Slayer, or Slayer Ranger –which ever you prefer-, how is it that some one chosen by two powers of good ends up running to the other team with a power source full of dark energy?"

The pink ranger titled her head to one side, even though he could not see through the dark reflective lenses of her helmet Marcus knew she was glaring at him.

"What. Do. You. What" Jordan questioned through clenched teeth.

Flashing a smile Marcus lent in close, "I just want to meet the girl behind to mask is all."

Jordan spun on her heel and walked away.

"Oh come now," Marcus called out after her, "You need my help admit it." His smile turned slightly predatory "How else are you going to find to missing energy of your power source?"

Jordan paused turning back to stare at the grinning vampire. Marcus snapped his fingers. The air behind him shimmered as a cloak figure bleed into existence.

"My own personal Shaman," Marcus introduced, "Zor-Rok, evil pink ranger, evil pink ranger, Zor-Rok."

"You violated our agreement!"

"Uh uh uh," Marcus corrected, "You said everyone out. Zor-Rok was technically never in."

A series of hums and vibrations seemed to echo through the air. It took Jordan a moment to realise it was coming from the cloaked figure. The sound rose and twisted, rippling around them before vanishing completely leaving behind a heavy silence.

"Zor-Rok is good at sensing energy," Marcus informed, "Yours beautifully corrupted as it is. Is missing some. This is what I offer in return for our alliance. Though truthfully I have no idea why I am interested in an alliance with a ranger. But you bring with you such splendid possibilities." He tilted his head at her, "All I ask is a sign of good will. But if you've worried about us finding out who you our. I could find out if I wanted to."

#SC#

Jordan weighed her options, she did need his help in finding the missing peace of her gem. And if he was telling the truth, and she had a feeling he was, find her unmorphed and unaware would not be to hard with the use of his pet shaman.

"Power down," the words were barely audible through clenched teeth. In a flash was un-morphed and standing before the vampire in her civilian cloths.

"No that's more like it," Marcus nodded approvingly. "So what do you bring us with your half of the partnership?"

Jordan thought a moment, before a slow grin twisted her lips.

"How 'bout the location and defences of slayer bases?" She smirked, "Main those of the New York Headquarters."

#SC#

The command centre was quiet, lit only by dull lighting. There was no movement between the stone pillars. The only sound in the silence was the faint clicking of a computer keyboard. Hayley sat at the command console working dutifully, her attention spit between the monitor before her and Tommy sitting moodily besides her. The appearance of another evil Ranger had been a shock to the whole them, but none it seemed more so than Tommy. Perhaps it was the fact it was an evil Pink Ranger that had shook him up.

In Tommy's past experience the Pink Ranger had always been a person of deep caring and often the heart of the team. But to see this figure now a vicious enemy…

But Hayley knew there was more to it then that, the arrival of this new Pink Ranger seemed to coincide with the sudden appearance of the original Pink Ranger. Tommy was busy trying to figure out wether or not such appearances were coincidences or if Kimberly Hart was the person behind the Pink helmet.

Footsteps approaching caught her attention as she glanced over her shoulder, out of the corner of her eye she saw Tommy mirror the movement. Connor approached them slowly shoulder slumped and hands shoved in his pockets.

"Hey," Tommy greeted dully.

"Hey," was the monotone reply.

"What's the matter?"

"It's…" The Red Ranger shook his head, "It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"It's Jordan," a new voice stated, as Kira made her way across the room, "She's been acting funny."

"Funny?" Tommy echoed, "Funny how?"

"Distracted," Ethan supplied as he join the conversation, "She's missed a couple of days of school, and when she is there she seems like she's not really there. She was rude to Kira and Connor when they tried to talk to her."

Tommy nodded his head deep in thought, Kimberly was Jordan's guardian if anything happened to Kim it would surely effect Jordan.

"You guys had only luck finding the missing piece?" Kira questing to bring them all back the business. The issue of Jordan would have to wait.

"Actually," Hayley said in a strange tone, they turned to see her staring at a monitor. "I think you guys might be just in time." She pointed at the screen showing a satellite image of Reefside, with an area highlighted a flashing red, and the words.

"Energy Source Detected."

#SC#

By the time the Rangers got out to the site dawn had already begin lighting the horizon in a burning glow. Stars over head faded as the inky blackness of night gave way to clear blue.

One by one the Rangers made there way down the hidden bush track. Connor led weaving his way through the dense woods, pushing branches out of way and sidestepping snares. Ethan followed close sticking to the same path Connor tread, unfortunately get whacked by the branches as they snapped back in place.

Kira followed shortly after, with Trent right behind her. Tommy pulled up last.

"Watch your foot guys," He instructed, as their path steepened, "You can trip easy here," as if to prove his point his feet gave under him. He caught himself on and tree and straighten. Adjusting his clothing he said, "See what I mean… Just proving a point."

Dawn had past before they can to clearing. Together they stood staring out at the scene before them.

"This the place?" Kira questioned.

"These are to coordinates Hayley gave us." Ethan conformed.

Before them woods suddenly meet a rocky ledge, that sloped down to an expanse of water. A tall waterfall stood a one side, surrounded by trees and moss covered rocks.

"Crash site," Tommy guessed, "Must likely as meteor." The once scarred surface of the earth was now embraced by nature. The gorge was full of plants, and the song of birds.

Together they moved down the rocky slope to stand at the waters edge. "I think we're going to have to split up," Tommy stated. Nodding their agreement the team separated making their way around the rocky edge. It wasn't long before Tommy called out from near the waterfall. "There's a cave behind the fall," He called over the roar of water, "Connor come on, you're with me."

With a moody roll of his eyes the red clad teenager, slowly made his way up and around to their teacher. Grimacing at the feel of moss and mud under his hands as he climbed.

As the two disappeared on the narrow ledge behind the waterfall, Kira turned and made her way in the other direction. The incline steepened, and the way narrowed ahead of her until a path all but disappeared. Still Kira moved along, carefully hoping from rock to rock, when slipping landed her thigh deep in water. Water flooded around her legs, the weigh pulling at her jeans. With a huff and a roll of the eye, she moved on slushing through the water.

"Come on," She called over her shoulder to Ethan and Trent, "If I have to get wet so do you."

#SC#

It was damp, dark and cool behind the waterfall. The only sound the roar of the water, and the background drip of small puddles. Tommy and Connor split up both walking the walls on opposite sides of the cave. Searching for anything, any hint of anything. When a strange sound came to them, it rippled through the air like a vibration. It closed in around them, causing the fine hairs on the back of their necks to stand on end.

They glanced at each other to prove that they had both heard it.

#SC#

The air hummed as the sound echoed over the roar of the water. Slowly Kira back up the water level rising to her chest, but she didn't notice, she was to busy searching for the source of the sound. Before back brush a rock reaching back with one arm she steadied herself on it, as she slowly turned searching across the water. Her arm brushed something, both hard and soft at the same time, and wholly unnatural. At a snail's pace she twisted, looked back, a sinking feeling in her stomach.

It was a boot, pink with black trim. Slowly she lifted her head her gaze moving up the leg and body attacked to it. Until finally she found herself looking up at the Pink Ranger.

"Kira!" She heard Trent shout and knew the others had spotted the new arrival. Crouching down suddenly the Pink Ranger had a hand around Kira's neck, half pulling her from the water.

"Hey!" A stone bounced of the Pink Rangers side. Kira could see out the corner of her eye, Ethan reaching to scope up another rock as Trent raced towards them.

The evil Ranger stood of quickly Kira gasped in surprise as she was wrenched from the water, only to cry out as following the movement she throw Kira. Airborne for a second Kira landed somewhere in the middle of the water.

#SC#

Tommy and Connor glanced at each other again, before continuing their search. Both for the piece of broken gem and for the source of the sound they had both heard. When the COM unit burst to life, as Ethan's cry sent them both into a flurry of movement.

"The Pink Ranger's here!"

#SC#

The water rushed around her, pushing at her and flooding her nose. Kira twisted upright preparing to surface, when a faint glow caught her attention. It seemed dull under water but Kira could clearly make out it source.

Swimming down she came across a gorge in the bottom rock. Along the edge could she make out the outline of a creatures skeleton, the fossilised bones ran the length of the rock before extending out from the rock to a claw, cupped upwards as if holding an offering. It was the source of the glow. Moving closer, her curiosity overcoming her building need for air. Kira realised something.

She's found the piece of the pink gem.

#SC#

Ethan and Trent begun backing away from the morphed Ranger as taunting made her way towards them. She was steps away when she froze before swinging to look back out over the water, just as Kira broke the surface gasping for air.

"Guys!" she shouted swimming for the waters edge, as the Pink Ranger advanced on her along the rocks.

"What?" Ethan called, before everything clicked in his mind. It was the only explanation to the evil Ranger reaction. "You found it!"

"Yeah," Kira called brandishing her find.

After spotting her prize the Ranger became even more incensed, and focussed on Kira. Which is why a sudden kick to the side was enough to knock her to the ground surprised. She found herself looking up at a fully morphed Black Ranger.

Keeping his attention on the down Ranger before him, Tommy spoke to his team. "Guys get out of here."

Rinsing to her feet the Pink Ranger glanced at Kira, "Don't go far." She then turned to face her new opponent, "Your in my way." She commented.

"Yes," The Black Ranger agreed, "Right where I'll always be, between you and them."

"With me," The new voice caught her attention, she found the Rad Ranger standing just beyond.

"Then I guess I'll have to move you both." With that she was moving.

#SC#

The red Chevy Impala pealed around the pillar of the underground car park, the squeal of tires echoing around the empty cavernous space. The car speed down another level, shocks bouncing as the ramp levelled out. With a sharp move the car turned suddenly, spinning out sideways the come to a stop across a row of empty parks.

The driver's door was open before the engine was even switched off, then the only sound in the place was that of pounding footsteps. Faith moved like a person on a mission, as she crossed the sub parking area of the New York Slayer headquarters.

She new that over a dozen sensors, magical and other had detected her approach. As while as her mad hat driving. However she couldn't summon the need to care. Not with things the way they were.

Faith slowing her footstep, glanced around subtlety sensing the presence of a vampire near by. Though Faith had an idea of who it was, with only two vampires in the world were able to get inside the building without every warning system going off, Faith knew it was better to be safe then dead.

Turning around, it was the smell of cigarette and leather that told her she had guessed right.

"Spike," She greeted, now fully facing the blonde vampire.

"Hey pet," he returned flicking a cig bud away it with black painted nails. Faith watched it bounce off, sparking into the darkness.

"What do you want?" She questioned, turning away to continue her walk to the HQ entrance.

"Just wanted to know what had you all wound?" Spike questioned falling into step besides her.

"I've spent the last few weeks going through Council created red tap." Faith stated, "I've been trying to track down Kim. I know they sent her out to the new Hellmouth, but they won't tell me where."

"Why not get red to locate it?"

"Coz she can't, she tried," Faith informed, "Said there was something blocking her."

"Look your not gonna go up there and make a big fuss are you?"

"So what if I am?" Faith pulled up to look at him.

Spike shuffled his feet, looking slightly like a little boy –an undead little boy-. "I'd want to help is all."

Smirking Faith started off again. "I just want to find K is all."

#SC#

The Pink Ranger cleared Tommy's head in a flying summersault, landing behind him she lashed out a spinning backhand a Connor's helmet before flipping up and over the rocky ledge. With one glance at each other, the Red and Black Rangers followed.

Tommy was greeted with the powerful kick to the stomach before her fully landed. He was knocked back, and by the time he was back on his feet and moving the Pink and Red Rangers were already trading blows. The evil Ranger caught hold of Connors arm, directing him towards a near by tree. Inside of slamming into it, like the Pink Ranger had intended. Connor used their momentum, to run lightly up to tree and flip off it. She started after him again.

"You don't have to do this," Connor stated, holding his hands up in a pleading manner, "We can help you."

"But I having so much fun," The Pink Ranger replied, her voice practically oozing evil intent.

As she moved toward in again she was instead confronted by a blurred black blow. She blocked the move, taking a step back, as for the first time since her attacks started. The Pink Ranger was forced into the defence. Tommy's attack was obviously move then she expected.

Putting some distance between herself and the Black Ranger, she dropped into low attack stance. Unaware that as she fought, her moves were being assessed. Tommy watched her as she moved, feeling his stomach drop at her achingly familiar form. Kimberly moves defiantly, new and refined, but her flare. The style was almost the same, different yes from what he remembered, but still similar.

However there was a new deadly aspect to the moves, not just to slow or stop. Each blow was a move to kill.

#SC#

The main Slayer centre was exactly as she remembered it. A blend of old and new. Communication consols lined one wall along with the computer systems. A massive selection of books sat opposite. Ancient tomes of magic and demons. It resembled the old Sunnydale Library in some ways, just a lot more high tech. Faith remembered when she was stationed her, how Kimberly had like to sit at the computers watching the monitors and the computer trained Watches went about here work. She had said it reminded her somehow of her past.

"Faith? Good lord." It was the predicted response, so Faith smiled.

"Hey G." She greeted moving forward to stake his hand.

"How are you?"

After the typical greetings were said and done, Giles moved to business.

"What are you doing here?"

"Willow felt the opening of the Hellmouth. We knew the council would send someone, and we figured they send K." Faith explained, "I was going to come and give her a hand, I thought she might need it, especially with the council. But I can't find where the sent her."

"You can't?" Giles frowned, "Couldn't Willow…"

Faith explained the witch's problem location the Hellmouth.

"God lord," He said for the second time that day reaching up to polish his glasses. "Well I do believe she might need your help after all I seems, from both the monsters of the Hellmouth and from those in the council."

#SC#

It was growing boring for her, the whole fight. Jordan dodge another blow and sent out one of her own. The Red Ranger was knocked away and Jordan jumped back, weaving a series of attacks that had the Black Ranger moving back. She leapt at him, in a flying kick. The black Ranger dodged rolling out of the way, as Jordan flow over his shoulder. One foot landed on a tree behind her intended target, she twisted midair pulling her leg to another tree leaving her balanced between to trees.

With a quick move she pulled her legs together and pushed off a tree flipping backwards. Landing she produced her sword, flipping the blades around.

"You guys are so boring." She stated, slicing one of the blades through the surrounding trees. There was a groan and they fall as one, towards the Black and Red Rangers. By the time they had managed to free themselves from the mess of branches and leaves the Pink Ranger was gone.

#SC#

"Reefside" Faith read from the computer monitor. "What is it with sunny small towns and Hellmouths?" She pushed back away from the table and lent back in her chair. "It sure as hell isn't for helping the Vamps work on the tans."

"Are you going to head there now?" Giles questioned?

"Yeah sure," Faith said, "Need some action. 'sides nothing ever happens here."

Just as she finished speaking a siren like call went through the building as light flared, indication the magical barriers had been broken.

"Spoke to soon."

#SC#

Tommy and Connor reached the crest of a hill, over looking the valley and the small dirt track they had found on the way there. Tommy's car was still parked there, with Kira, Trent and Ethan standing beside it.

"Kira what are you still doing here?" Tommy questioned in the COM. "I told you to get that gem piece out of here."

Her response was had him rolling his eyes. "You have the car keys."

Tommy looked to the Ranger beside him, Connor just shrugged. "Power Down," Tommy stated and together they unmorphed and ran down the hill to meet the others.

They all piled into the car the moment Tommy got there, just as they did a row of trees next to them were wiped out by a blast wave. Glancing as one at the damage then across the road they all water as the Pink Ranger appeared between the trees, her double bladed sword gleaming in hand.

Realising in vulnerable position they were in, Tommy revved the engine to life even as Connor called "GO GO GO!"

They burnt off down the road dust and stones flying, and before long the Pink Ranger was out of sight.

Meanwhile Jordan stood in the centre of the road watching, as the dust cloud settled around her, the disappearing speck of the get away car. As she stood dead still the air around her started the hum as a ripple appeared just behind her. Zor-Rok reached out slowly placing a wraith like hand on Jordan's shoulder and together they vanished.

TBC

A/N: I hope that makes up for me not updating. I hope you enjoyed it, and please tell me what you think.

P.S Merry Christmas everyone, and Happy New Year.


	15. Chapter 15

Wow, is it? Can it be? Zomg it is! It's an update!

A/N: Well, what can I say. Been meaning to update, but I've never found the time, shakes fist at world of warcraft "Damn you Azeroth!"

Plus work, I can't decide if I love or hate my job. I seem to change my mind on a daily basis.

Another thing is….I lost my notes on the story, so….I had to rethink it cries

Anyway, this chapter and some of the things in it have been a long time coming. So I hope you enjoy, and I try not to take so long for the next update. Promise.

Twice Chosen

RogueAngel82

A large wooden table hit the concrete wall, it barely hit the floor before a chair followed, both raining down in a shattered disarray. Jordan stood a smouldering mess of fury in the middle of her vampire ally's lair. The blond vampire sat off to the side in one of the few remaining chairs of what had been his dinning room set. He watched the scene with a detached amusement, as if he was above such a petty display.

"Something vexes it?" He asked idly, getting only a snarl in response. Ever since Jordan had returned empty handed from her trip after the second piece of her power gem, her fury had been tangible. The Pink Ranger spun around and grabbed another chair, one of the last remaining. This one how ever wasn't thrown, she swung it against a stone support pillar, with enough force to render it chip bark.

"Don't blame my chairs, my dear," The vampire said, "It's not there fault that you were not quick enough."

"You wanna have a go of it!?" Jordan demanded, her eyes flaring bright pink, "I seem to have a rather large supply of wooded stakes!" She held up a remaining leg

"Now you're just getting testy," Marcus informed holding up a finger chidingly.

Jordan threw the wooden leg at Marcus. The blond vampire battered it aside without blinking. He heavied a sigh and climbed to his feet, a towering figure clad in black. Blindly, arrogantly and madly Jordan rushed him. Her punch could have killed a normal person, but Marcus however was far from normal. His head snapped to the side, before her slowly twisted his head back a smile on his lips. Jordan, her eyes narrow in fury deprived of frustration, swung again. The blow never even touch him as he dodge with the barest move of his body. Again and again the danced around her moves, before finally he shifted and grabbed hold of her arm and laid his own hits into her vulnerable exposed stomach.

Jordan's slayer abilities and Ranger powers, were the only thing keeping her standing. Although, not by much.

Marcus shifted throwing out a powerful sidekick that had Jordan flying across the room into the wall, much the same as the table had before her.

She lay the gasped as she waited for her world to realigned itself. Groaning she leaned forward clutching at her stomach.

"So you see?" Marcus said conversationally crouching down besides her, "It doesn't matter what powers you have, you are still just a little girl."

He reacted out and grabbed hold of her hair, jerking her head back sharply. His usually handsome face, twisting into a more demonic visage.

"What ages teaches me is experience," he stated, "And what experience teaches me is that silly girls like you, will always fall if you don't think before you act. Arrogantly, blinding and foolhardily! So _calm down,_ and _think_!" He jerked her head back allowing it to hit the wall behind her. She shifted painfully but otherwise remain silent. Finally with a deep breath and a slight shift Jordan composed herself.

"_Think." _He repeated

"Ethan and Trent, what were they doing out in the woods with the Rangers?" Jordan said thoughtfully, as she allowed her fury of failer to slide.

"Why?"

Jordan turned to look him in the eye, "Well there is one way to find out for certain."

#SC#

Faith leapt the last couple of steps in the stairwell, pushes herself against the wall, two slayers followed her. She edged open the door and lunched herself into the hallway beyond. One unsuspecting vampire fell, dusted by her stake. The second however proved more difficult. He dodged Faith's swings and those of her slayer backup. Stepping back, he pulled a sword from a hidden sheath.

"Get back," Faith told the others, dancing back herself. She addressed the vampire, "Here we were babe having fun, and you had to make it all serious like." She dodged another swipe, "Careful with that thing, you might take out an eye," She got within his range and stopped a swing, and elbowed him in the face, "Probably you own."

"Faith!" The call came for the back up slayers as they, turned to look back down the hall. The dark haired slayer swore as she spotted more vampires making there way towards them, each sporting swords.

She turned her attention back to the vampire she still had in her grasp, with a snarl she pulled back and punched him repeatedly in the face. Her hand wrapped around the hilt of the sword just as her stake found his heart.

She spun around flipping the blade in her grasp and sprinted to help the other slayers.

#SC#

Giles glared at the monitor was if it were the source of all the trouble. Willow's computer prowess mixed with those of her magic, had created many of the headquarters failsafe and alarms. The computer programs showed the progress of the undead intruders, as they moved down through the compound floor by floor.

Rupert Giles was not a beating man, but he was willing to wager his meagre Watcher salary, that these vampires had some kind of insider information. Given the ease, in which they moved through the building traps. It was only the hidden back up alarm that Willow had placed as a precaution that had let them how of the siege.

Of course there was one other thing, which they didn't know about.

"Spike," Giles spoke in a deadly calm voice that called no argument, "Give me your lighter."

With a frown the blond vampire pulled out his silver zeppo and threw it to the man. He was still confused about the Watchers adamant statement that he stayed in the command. He was even more confused when Giles started unending paper into a waste bin. With a calm sense of finality, Giles click on the lighter and lit to paper ablaze.

"What the bleedin' hell are you doing," Spike demanded, "We're under siege here, and you start lighting what…camp fires? What's next a bloody sing song?" With that he was off moving towards the door, "You had me stay here for that?"

The smoke detectors overhead flared to life, as the smoke hit them. The room was full of the blaring alarms, and water rain down on them.

The was a hissing sound as steam started the rise of Spike, "What the…"

He was cut off as Giles grabbed his arm and flung the unresisting vampire under a near by desk.

His swearing could be made out over the fire alarm, before he finally demanded.

"…. Holy Water!!!"

#SC#

Faith was cornered, she was bleeding and she was spitting mad. Suzy a fifteen-year-old slayer lay wounded at her feet, and she hadn't even had a moment to see if she was still alive.

She fought her attackers with everything she had, her sword, fists, and legs. A sudden move had a sword point biting though her shoulder into the whitewash wall behind her. Gasping she reached up and grasped the blade. Her sword hung from nerveless fingers, before cluttering to the ground.

Slowly her dark eyes dropped to it, seeing the blade gleam lightly in Suzy's split blood, before raising he gaze to look at the vampire that had stab her. Her grip on the blade tightened ignoring the way the sharpened metal cut into her fingers, she pulled the blade from her. Stabbing it back into the wall, she kicked up her sword and beheaded the vampire.

A new alarm shut through the air, different from the intruder one. Someone had pulled the fire alarm. The sprinklers overhead flickered to life, sending a downpour of water. For a moment there was nothing, a sort of stunned shock, when the first vampire started screaming. Steam filled the as the surrounding vampires started to flail. Faith turned to look across at Maria the other slayer had been pinned also. The two shared a look, before Maria darted forwarded pulling the sword the vampire had stab Faith with from the wall. And together they weaved there way through the vampires. It was a simple good of clean up.

TBC

A/N : I know its not long, but I lost my notes. So its kinda slow going to pick it up again, there's just so much going on the just pick it up again. BUT I WILL. I still know where it's going. I just need to make up more notes.

I'll try and get another chapter out soon, to make up for the wait.

But please tell me what you think and review, lots of reviews might make me update faster :D

TTFN

Jess


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Well as promised, the next chapter. Thank you to those that reviewed, and a big thank-you for those of you that have stuck with the story, despite the lack of updates. Thanks.

Alright, in this chapter I'm bringing back things that were mentioned in earlier ones. So those that may have forgotten it might be a good idea to re read some chapter…I know I had to…

Note: I went through the earlier chapter and cleaned up some of the errors, forgive me if I missed any but it is rather late.

First person to review gets a cookie and a hug.

Twice Chosen

RogueAngel82

The demon bar exactly what the title described it to be. A bar that was full of demons. Kimberly paused at the entrance, reminded suddenly of an old western movie, when a stranger works into a tavern greeted by the stares and silence of those inside.

As she moved towards the bar the patrons went back to their drinks, most likely thinking it unwise to attack her. Rarely those that didn't belong entered a demon bar, and those that did belong usually could take care of themselves. However none of the demons and vampires there shot her a second glance, she hadn't been on the Hellmouth long enough to make a name for herself and get a reputation. So no one there recognised a Slayer in their mists.

The bar itself was the main feature of the rear wall, maned by a single person. A human. Kimberly had never seen Sunnydale, yet she had heard stories of it from the town survivors. Xander had told her about a demon called 'Willy's Place', that Buffy had gone to for information. The owner Willy had an informant for the group. A person whose loyalties were easily brought, for the right amount.

It had taken three stakings and a badly pummelled demon to reveal the bar existence and location, and Kim prayed it was worthwhile. Jordan had been missing for too long, and now Kim was going to find out why.

"Hiya babe," The barman greeted, smarmy grin already spreading across his face, "What can I getcha?"

"Information," Kim stated.

"Oh? About what?"

"Slayers" Kim said simply.

His eye twitched slightly, before he turned his attention back to wiping down a glass with a rag that had seen better days. "Can't help you sweetheart," He said, moving on to a second glass, before pausing and looking back to her "But well you're here, can I ask you something?" he leaned in for effect, "If I told you, ya know. That you had a beautiful body, would you hold it against me?"

"Do you have any information on Slayers at all?" Kim pressed, ignoring the lame pick up line.

"I might…for a price."

Kim sighed, and took a step back before leaping onto the bar and driving at the man. The motion took them through a door to the stock and kitchen area, where they landed on the floor.

"Owww," The man moaned, "What the hell are you?"

"I'm worried and I'm mad," She said pulling him up into her face, "Now tell me any information you have."

"Look lady, I've had enough to deal with," He stated, "This town is messed up enough." He sighed as if he wasn't pinned to the floor. "I knew I should have stayed out of this business, but a new Hellmouth seemed like a golden opportunity to me. It would be like Sunnydale all over again. 'cept no blonde Slayer to beat up on me."

"Oh my god," Kim realised, "Your Willy!"

"And you're a Slayer," The man, Willy sighed.

"Right, which means you know exactly what I can do." Kim stated, "So start talking, what have you heard about slayers?"

"Just the usually," He said, "Slayers come, Slayers slay. Listen toots there are other things right now that the underground is scared of. It isn't just that his is a Ranger town, oh no, there's a new cavern in town. The Master, an old vampire called Marcus. No one knows nothin' about him, they say his a few hundred years old but a few hundred years ago they said he was a few hundred years old, and the same before that."

"Why are you telling me this?" Kim questioned slightly mollified that there was no news about Slayers, a death of a slayer would have caused a stir in the underworld.

"I'm tellin' you this coz we want him gone," Willy stated, "Everyone's terrified of him, and not just him. It's the company he keeps…. they say his allied with an evil Pink coloured Ranger."

The world stopped around her, muffed in her shock. She could hear her heart beat in the background dully, and the sound of her breathing.

In out, in out.

An evil Pink Ranger.

She blinked. Dropping Willy she was on her feet in a second. She was breathing heavier, on the verge of hyperventilating.

An evil Pink Ranger.

She turned and ran, clearing the bar in one leap before running from the bar.

_An evil Pink Ranger._

#SC#

Faith was sitting on one of the command desks her legs propped up on the seat before it. She pulled the bandage from her shoulder, peering at the wood. With a sneer she press the bloody cloth back down. The injury might require a trip to the emergency room. With a glance around the room, she knew she'd gotten of lightly. Slayers wounded from there own fights throughout the building were gathered together in the command. The more seriously injured had already been taken off to hospital.

Dozen injured, 4 critically, 2 dead.

Faith looked to her shoulder again, the trip to the emergency room could wait. Giles was pacing ahead of her, his face as expressionless as she had ever seen it. But she could read the shimmering rage, barely covered in his eyes. She knew because she felt it to.

"Any survivors from the attacking vampires?" Faith questioned. Giles shock his head. "It was inside job, or there was a leak."

"With the amount of Slayers on active duty outside HQ its hard to know who," Giles said.

"If you people had of just listened to us and placed more control back into the hands of the Watch council this would not have happened," Mr. Reid the head Watcher made his way towards them, picking his way through the wounded.

"Oh great," Faith muttered, loud enough so only Giles could hear, "Vamps didn't kill him?"

Giles gave Faith a small smile, before turning towards his fellow Watcher.

"There is no proof either way that the council could have prevented what happened here today." Giles said.

"Mr. Giles," Reid said giving Giles a condescending look, "You must remember the old days of the council, when we were the voice of law to the Slayers."

"Yeah the ones too most likely to lead the girls to there deaths," the voice piped up from under the table.

"Good lord," Giles said stepping back to peer under the desk, "Is he still under there."

"Cozy here idn't it," Spike snarked, "Don't have to worry about another bleedin' dose of holy water openin' up on me. And there's still paddles around, get splashed by something, hello smoking vampire."

"Fine you can stay under there if you wish," Giles sighed, "In fact I think it's a brilliant idea, stay under there in defiantly."

Spikes hand was the only thing that appeared as he flashed Giles the one finger salute.

"Mr. Giles!" Reid said, "This is a serious matter, we must attend…"

"GILES!" A voice called out across the room interrupting the Watcher. They turned their attention to a figure waving a phone at them, "It's Kimberly!"

Faith and Giles ran for the phone, Faith made it first it, might have been because she was leaping from table to table.

"K?" She said as she snatched the phone away, battering at Giles hands as he reached for it.

"Hey Faith," was the reply.

"Where are you?"

"Reefside, on the Hellmouth," Kim answered, "Where the council assigned me."

"Oh really," Faith shotting a dark look across the room at Reid.

"Look can you do me a favour?" Kim asked, "Find out everything you can on a Master vampire called Marcus, that the only name I have to go on."

"OK will do," Faith said, "K you alright?"

"No not really," Kim said truthfully, "There was something else, but this I can handle on my own, I have to handle on my own."

"….Oh kay," Faith said uncertainly.

"Thanks Faith."

"We'll contact you on you Slayer COM with updates," Faith said

"No don't worry," Kim said, "I've misplaced it somewhere. Can't find it. Juts call me when you have details 'kay? Look I have to go."

"Kim…" Faith said, but the other slayer had already hung up.

#SC#

Kimberly tossed her cell phone on to the car seat besides her, bring down both fist onto the steering wheel sharply.

"Damn it!"

'Kill us you might,' The hissing voice of the demon spider queen echoed in her mind, 'But doom world you will. Know this little slayer, your past of present will meet and in future all will burn.' It chilling laugh followed into the silence of the car.

Kim prayed this wasn't what the demon had been talking about.

#SC#

Teleporting with Zok-Rok Jordan decided was the best way to travel. The familiar Hellmouth cave solidified around them, unchanged from when Jordan had last been there. The Ranger walked across the room, running a hand over the equipment to the created the evil her. With a sharp move she tore the arm of the apparatus, throwing it at the monitor of to the side. There were flashes and a shower of sparks. Jordan smirked before turning her attention to the centre of the room.

Slowly she approached the Hellmouth seal, crouching down at the edge of the pit. The ancient seal, didn't look like much to her, but she could feel the energy surrounding it. It caressed her, called to her. Welcomed her.

"What are you doing?"

The new voice came from behind, unsurprised by the sudden arrival Jordan stood and turned.

"I see you got my invitation," Jordan said gesturing to the ruined equipment.

"Where have you been," Elsa demanded, "Lord Mesagog patience for you is wearing thin. He…." Her voice was cut off in a gasp was Jordan had wrapped around her neck.

"Quiet please," Jordan order simply, "I have little patience right now." She pulled the taller woman down to look her in the eye. "I'm not in a mood for messing around." She threw her, sending the henchman flying across the room into the still smoulder remains of the equipment.

Climbing to her feet, Elsa cast a look for Jordan to the still silent figure of Zok-Rok, and decided that fleeing was the best response. She stood and ported away.

Jordan reached out and grabbed hold of Zok-Rok's arm and together they shimmered out.

Elsa landed safely in Mesagog fortress, breathed a sigh of relief at her safe return. Only to have her a kick to the stomach knock the breath right from her.

"Thank you," Jordan said releasing her grip on the cloak man, "We couldn't have found this place without following you. Now, I need to talk to your boss."

#SC#

Hayley took one last look at the computer monitor before turning and walking from the Command Centre. The trapped door closed behind her, as she moved into Tommy's house. She found the others gathered in the kitchen.

"I hooked the Pink gem piece up to the scanner," She informed, "It will take some time but we should be able it get the information we need from it."

"Good," Tommy said, nodding in appreciation. "When we're finished reading the gem we will be able to track the Pink Ranger."

"And then what," Connor questioned, sitting morosely at the table. They all looked down, but then again fighting one of your own could do that to you. "I don't need to remind you guys, that the last time we meet her she wasn't exactly in the talking, listening mood. In fact she was all to happy to hand us our arses."

"Connor," Kira reproved, shotting a look at the Red Ranger.

"No he's right guys," Ethan said, "What do we do when we get to her?"

"Maybe I could talk to her?" Trent offered, "I mean, I might be able to… connect."

"We have to worry about finding her first," Connor pointed out.

"Connor!" Kira repeated, detected the negative tone.

"Whatever," Connor said standing and walking from the room.

"This is pulling at the team more then we realised," Hayley said quietly to Tommy.

"Yeah," Tommy said softly before he to headed from the room. Hayley watched him go.

"Defiantly much more then we realised."

#SC#

Trini was going through her baggage, before sighing when what she searched for remained elusive. Turning she picked up her handbag and up ended it onto the hotel bed, she shifted to the contents when her hand brushed something she didn't recognise. Holding up the object to get a better look at it. It had a similar design to a blue tooth, yet it was slightly different. She stood, her search forgotten with the strange find.

"Aisha" she called into the suit.

"Yeah?" Came the reply from her roommate.

"Come look at what I found," She said, before handing the object over, "Do you recognise it?"

"No I've never seen it before," Aisha said looking the object over, she frowned at it. Shrugging she put it to her hear, and started pushing buttons.

"Hey," Trini started, only to have Aisha wave her silent when she heard a voice from the object.

"Frequency recognized. Los Angeles Command. Identification please."

TBC

A/N: Well there you go, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review, it makes me feel like I should update more often, and I guess I kinda need that.


	17. Chapter 17

Guess what, guess what, guess what…Oh never mind I'll just tell you. I found my notes for this story. Yay. So I can continue on with the story.

I'm writing this chapter sitting in a hammock in Fiji, looking out over the beach and pool at the resort hoping a coconut doesn't fall on my head. But I'm under a branch so I think I'm safe. Anyway it's a bit quiet here right now so I thought I'd write up the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

Twice Chosen

RogueAnegl82

"Identification code please," The voice repeated, it was then that Aisha realised that it was a live person and not a recording. A young woman from the sound of it. She turned a confused look to Trini, only to have it echoed back at her.

"Hello?" The voice questioned.

"Is there no reply?" Another voice asked in the background.

"No," Was the reply, "Put a trace on it we might have a wounded Slayer. Hello??? Are you all right? Do you need backup?"

Aisha jumped ripping the device away from her ear and switching it off.

"What?" Trini asked, "Aisha what?"

"Where did you find this thing?"

"It was in my handbag," Trini replied, "I don't know how it got there."

The device started to buzz as a cell phone would. "I think there're calling back," Aisha commented.

"Who?" Trini spoke the question on both there minds. They watched as the little lights on the side lite up with the buzzing. Aisha blinked frowning slight, had she been staring at it to long or was it really…

" It's glowing," Trini remarked, "Aisha it's glowing!"

#SC#

With a simple twist of her wrist Jordan sent Elsa spinning through the air. The henchwoman push herself up to watch the dark haired girl stride towards her. Even unmorphed as the girl was, she gave off an aura of power.

"What the hell are you?!" Elsa demanded.

"Something beyond your comprehension," Jordan stated, "Something you probably shouldn't have messed with."

"Elsa!" A voice to the side shouted. Jordan turned to see the metalman Zeltrax coming to his comrades aid. Jordan caught his arm and propelled him towards Zor-Rok. The wraith like shaman stopped his momentum with a simple hand to his breastplate.

Dark music played around them, humming. Zeltax was thrown backwards crashing into the wall with massive force.

"Oh yeah!" Jordan cheered, "Now that's how its done!" With that she turned to see that Elsa had fled in the distraction. She took off after her.

A flying kick to Elsa exposed back knocked the leather-clad woman to the ground. Jordan stood over her.

"Going somewhere?" She reacted down pulling the other woman to her feet. Elsa groaned as her arm was twisted behind her back, "The party is just getting started."

She began to walk her down the corridor. They arrive in a room in front of a dais with a throne like chair on it. Seated in it was something unlike anything Jordan had seen before. It was vaguely man shaped, but it looked more lizard than anything. It slitted eyes glaring at Jordan.

"Mesogog I take it?" Jordan said, the thing in the chair pulled its lips back in a snarl.

"Ah ah!" Jordan commanded sharply pulling back Elsa arm causing the woman to gasp in pain. A scoff sound coming from the creature told Jordan that like most bad guys this one cared little about his underlings. She jerked Elsa to side kicking her away. She turned to face Mesogog on her own. Just then the side doors opened and in stormed the creatures foot soldiers.

Jordan had never personally encounted these things before but she recognised them from their run in with Rangers.

"You wanna play it like that its fine with me," Jordan stated, revealing her morpher "Dino Thunder Pink Ranger Power!"

#SC#

They hurried down the hotel corridor glancing back and forth from the way ahead of them to the strange glowing device in Aisha's hand. She carried to blue tooth like thing gingerly knowing from experience never to underestimate even a simple device. Especially when it starts glowing.

Jason answered the door at their destination.

"Hey guys," He greeted then took in the look on there faces, "What's the matter."

"Is Billy in?" Trini asked then spotted the genius himself over Jason shoulder. "Billy we need you to look at this." She gestured for Aisha to drop the thing on the bed.

"What is that?" Jason questioned as he and Billy stepped in for a closer look. "Where did it come from?"

Trini shrugged, "I dunno," she said. "It was in my handbag, but I've never seen it before."

As she spoke the glow around the device flared brightly before fading all together.

"Billy?" Jason questioned.

"The design suggest some sort of communications device," Billy began, "As to what glow entails I will not be able to tell without further analysis." He turned to his luggage and started pulling equipment that were both scientific and advanced.

"Billy do you take that with you everywhere you go?" Trini asked with faint amusement.

"Yes," Billy replied as seat everything up. Aisha told them what she had heard over the COM.

"Send back up?" Jason repeated.

After a while of working Billy finally looked up, "It is a communication device. But from what I can ascertain in is not powered by conventional means." He picked the device up and looked it over, "Nor do I believe its signal is using any form most of the world is aware of. It is however something we have encounted."

"And that is?"

"Magic," Billy answered, "It's powered by magic and I'm guessing its signal is magic based also."

Billy's guesses were usually full-blown fact, so it was safe to say that the object was in fact magic.

"How did it get into my handbag?!" Trini questioned.

"I can't tell you that," Billy said, "But I might be able to hack its signal."

He worked quickly with expert moves hocking the device up to the equipment, which the other suspected wasn't purely human. The screen of the laptop lite up as Billy set to work on the keyboard.

#SC#

The crunch of gravel underfoot was lost to distracted ears, as was the high beam light that was sliced ever now and then by the passing of legs. Kim paced back and forth in front of her car, uncaring of the fact the vehicle now sat idling across three parking spots. Her need to stop and for fresh air had her pulling her car off the road and into the empty car park. Not that she had, had a destination in mind.

She had been out of the car barely seconds after she pulled park brake on, cut a path in the pavement as she paced back and forth. Stopping she leant over the bonnet her has bracing her as she focused on her breathing.

Inhale 

There was no grantee that the Pink Ranger was in fact Jordan. Any number of girls could have been chosen to bare the power. Also Jordan's disappearance could have been simply one of the younger Slayers vanishing acts.

Exhale 

But how many girl would know about the existence of vampires. Knowing enough about them to not only find a group, but also form an alliance with the town master. This new Ranger was something indeed that it was scaring the scary things, who knew what a Slayer turned Ranger was capable of doing.

Inhale 

She needed help. But to whom would she turn? Only a handful of people at the Slayer headquarters knew of Kim's past as a Ranger. She had tried her hardest to keep her past in the past. She knew nothing of the current Ranger team, of who they were and where they were. But there was on person she did know. One person whose life was built around Rangers, as hers was now built around Slayers. As much as she had tried to keep her present and past as separate as she could, it seemed as if they were on a collision course.

Exhale 

But maybe there was a way that she could help the with the current Ranger situation, and manage not bring up the Slayer situation.

'Never mind now,' she thought to herself, 'This is what I have to do.'

She had to go see Tommy.

Inhale 

Kim stood up filled with a new determination. She swung her arm back, thrusting a stake into the chest of a vampire that had tried to sneak up on her. She walked around, climbed into the car and drove off, before the dust even settled on the ground.

TBC 

I hope enjoyed it. The next chapter is almost finished I hope to have it out soon.


	18. Chapter 18

Hi.

Twice Chosen

RogueAngel82

"I believe I'm in," Billy stated, turning the screen around to show the others. It was filled with what looked like a rather unassuming site. After a few more clicks and typing it was replaced with something…different.

"Watcher's council database?" Trini read aloud, "Look at the icons. Known slayers? Hostel activity?!" She cast a look to the others, "What is this?"

"Locations mentioned," Billy stated, "L.A, New York, Sydney…. London based headquarters. It seems as if this is human activity."

"What is a Slayer?" Aisha asked.

Billy spent some time working before sitting back to observe to result, "I think I may have found something. _In every generation a slayer is born_…."

#SC#

Willow answered the phone on its third ring, picking up the cordless phone as she walked past.

"Hello,"

"Willow it's Giles," The other end said.

"Oh! Hi!." She broke into a sunny smile even though she knew he couldn't see her. "Giles, its so good to hear from you, I was thinking the other day that I should…."

"Willow I'm sorry," Giles said apologetically, "But this isn't a social call. It seems someone is hacking into the slayer data base."

"Really? Wow?" The red head breathed in admiration.

"Willow," Giles's tone was slightly reproving, but amused at the same time. "They actually managed to dodge even fail safe we have in the system. It was only because of your little contribution that we were able to detect them."

"Alright," Willow said moving to her laptop.

#SC#

"Oh my god," Trini whispered, "So many Slayers, fighting and dying. How could we not know?" She looked vaguely sick.

They were all in the same sort of shock, after reading the history of Slayers from the old order to modern times.

Aisha chewed thoughtfully on her lower lip as she continued reading the Watchers entry. "Originally Slayers were isolated from friends and families, in some cases forcibly removed. It was believe that such things were a distraction. However a large number of the newly activated potentials have chosen to leave their families out of their calling. It seems that to be a Slayer, is to be alone."

She shook her head, frowning. "Cut off from friends and loved ones," She said, "Its…." She froze, a thought dawning on her, "Trini I think I know how that got in your bag." She moved forward taking control over the computer before selecting database search. "Who did we spend time with yesterday, someone who cut of ties with everyone the knew." She typed her search. "I just hope I'm wrong."

_Hart, Kimberly_

"'Isha what?" Trini started only to stop when it came up a match found.

Just then the connection served and the screen went blank.

#SC#

Willow lent back on it desk chair frowning at the computer, she hadn't been able to track to hacker or even stop its progress. So she had done the only thing left to her. She had shut down the server.

She shook her head, someone had managed to hack into a system that she had help create and had managed to dodge every attempt she had made to stop them. Something about that didn't seem quite so normal.

She had seen the hacker go through the Watchers journals, and had witnessed them active the search. Someone out there was looking into Kimberly she realised. Spinning the desk chair around she looked around the English mansion bedroom. Someone was after her friend. Well not again, not this time. She had lost Buffy, she would not lose another.

Perhaps she had been in London long enough.

#SC#

Jordan ran at the approaching force before they could even register the newly morphed Ranger. One second she was moving towards then, and then the next she was amongst them dealing out a fury of kicks and pounces, weaving and dodging as if part of some grand dance.

Summing her double bladed sword she flipped the pink and silver weapon in her had cutting through the swarm. She kicked out spinning herself sideways through the air slicing her blade down through and approaching 'drone, before dropping to kick the legs out from beneath another. Even as it fell she rose up kicking away with roundhouse. The slammed backwards with such force in an equipment stand behind it. The equipment sparked as the sound of braking glass and the smell of chemicals filled the air.

A well-placed kick crumbled her own leg, landing on one knee she sliced her sword up and around as she arched her back over. Sending an attacking group flying. Tucking forward into a roll before coming up to her feet. Jordan lunched herself into a flip over the sparking terminal. As a couple of foot soldiers blew over her head in a wave on dark energy. The dark music signalling her Shaman companions involvement.

A black booted high kick grazed her helmet, and she turned to find Elsa's reappearance. The henchwoman had come with a sword of her own, and the two fall into a duel of blades. Jordan pulled away to strike at more drones before spinning back to bloke Elsa's move, before tearing the sword from the other woman's grasp.

It didn't stop the henchman's attack, as she continued her assault on Jordan. Kicking the older woman away from her in a terminal, she struck out with her blade. Only quick reflexes saved Elsa from losing her head, and Jordan's Ranger honed blade cut cleanly through metal instead of Elsa.

"We can continue playing if you want," Jordan called, as she stood ready for another attack. "Or you could just give me what I came for." She turned her pink helmet to Mesogog, who had been watching the whole scene with fury and faint 'amusement?'

"Do you hear me freak? Get it through you thick lizard skull, you don't own me you never did, you couldn't control me and you never will. Just tell me what I want to know or I swear on all the darkness inside me I will destroy the rest of you lab and then you!"

"What do you want?" Elsa questioned from her fighting position.

"I want to know about the other Rangers," Jordan hissed, "I want to know how they are."

On the raised dais before them Mesogog started to laugh.

#SC#

The insistent knocking draw concerned glazes from all those present. They frowned at each other wondering who it could be, anyone who would come to Tommy's house in such a rush was already there. The Ranger's and Haley were all gathered in the woodland house still waiting the pending results of Haley's work on the Pink gem piece.

Tommy crossed to the door, opening it to find a rushed looking Jason on the other side. Flanked by Billy, Aisha and Trini.

"Guys…" Tommy started dumbfounded, "What are you doing here?"

"We…." Jason glanced over his shoulder at his companions, who gave him a nod, "We need to talk to you."

"Ok, come on in," He gestured from them to follow.

Greetings were past to those already present, before silence rained. As the new guests look uncertain. Haley flashed an understanding smile.

"Come on guys," She said to the teenagers, "Lets go…" She jerked her head in the direction of the Ranger base.

Tommy turned his attention to the others. "What is it."

"Tommy," Jason said, "It's….it's about Kim."

#SC#

Jordan stalked through the trees surrounding Tommy's house. The high moon, covered with heavy cloud barely offered any light. But it was enough for Jordan, and her vampire group. Jordan's path was far soundless, compared to the near silent passing of the highly trained vampires. But it was quiet enough. Flashback 

Jordan glared down at her morpher, it hadn't been long after her attack on Mesogog's lab that her power had failed again. But at this point she was beyond caring. The gem piece and there fore her full power was within reach. She just needed one thing. Turning the look at her companion a slow smile on her lips, Jordan leant forward on the table gazing down at the seated Marcus.

"So what do you say?" She questioned with a coy tilt of her head, "Interested?"

Smiling Marcus lend in, bring his face so close to Jordan's that she would have felt to stir of his breath on her check had he not been dead.

"Of course my dear," He said grinning now, "For Ranger hunting, you may have some of my vampires to _play_ with." He leant back in his chair, "Let's have some fun hmmm?"

End Flashback 

Jordan gestured a stop when the woodland house can into view. Silently she pointed to a selected group of vampires and waved them towards to house. It was time to get things started.

#SC#

Tommy sunk in his a chair at his kitchen table. "Slayer?" He repeated, "What exactly does that mean? Is Kim one of these Slayers"

"We don't know," Jason admitted. "There're is still so much we don't know. The search was cut of before we could find anything out."

Tommy leant forward, "Great," he muttered, he sighed, "That's not all we have an… evil Ranger on our hands."

"Our hands?" Trini echoed, "You mean the Ranger hands."

"Yeah," Tommy said, showing his morpher. "Our hands."

Jason who had already been aware of Tommy's call back to duty, watched with some amused the shock on his friends face.

"You're a Ranger?" Aisha questioned, a small smile spreading across her face. "Again?"

"Wait what?" Trini started, "I can't believe I'm saying this. But what doe s this have to do with Kim?" She saw the look on his face. "Oh god, you think it's her don't you."

"When we fought her," He shock his head, "It was like fighting Kim. Deadlier for sure… but." He sighed, "This Slayer thing complicates things." He leant forward on the kitchen table his head in his hands. "Oh Kim."

There was a knock on his door. Raising his head Tommy frowned at the door, his eyes looking suspiciously pink and glassy. "What is there a sign on my front fence or something. 'Garage sale?'." He shook his head and went to the front door.

On the other side he found four men all dressed in long coats, which seemed strange for warmish night. However the slightly sheepish look on their faces seemed to put him at ease.

"Can I help you?" He questioned

"Sorry to bother you," The man at the front said, reaching up to rub the back of his neck and gave an embarrassed smile. "But our car, it broke down just up the road." He glanced back at his companions, "We were wondering if we could use your phone."

"OK sure whatever," He stepped back, he didn't want to be rude but he did have other things the worry about, the sooner he dealt with this the sooner he could turn his attention back to were it was needed. "Come on in."

"Thank you," The lead man said, Tommy glanced back at him noticing the change in his tone. "For inviting us into you home."

He moved forward in all most a blur slamming both hands into Tommy's chest, sending the man flying back. Jason, Trini and Aisha came rushing out of the kitchen at the noise. Trini gave a cry of surprise as the human visage of their faces shifted him something…different.

Jason took one look at his downed friend the stepped forwarded to meet the creatures. He blocked a blow and almost went down because of it, he hadn't been expecting the speed and strength behind it. Calling on a skill he hadn't used in a while, he fought back. In the background he hearing the crashes of furniture as the other creatures went for Trini and Aisha. Jason landed a double blow to his target, one to the stomach the other to the head. He went for another, when the thing grabbed his arm. And the next thing he knew he was flying through the air. Glass shattered around him, as he went through a window. He rolled to a stop on the grass outside the house.

Flat on his back, Jason saw a figure walk past him. A teenage girl, with long dark hair dressed in black and pink. She glanced down with him, and with a dismissive fashion continued past him and up the stairs in Tommy house. Further thought was halted when someone reached down and grabbed his collar.

It was going to be a hell of a night.

tbc


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: I'm sorry i sat down in front of the computer and seemed to have written an update. Oops. Sorry, I didn't mean too. :P 

Hope you enjoy, sorry about the wait. And please review ok, I'd love to know what you thought.

Twice Chosen

RogueAngel82

Tommy groggily lifted his head, shaking it to clear the lingering daze. His attacked was stalking into the room as if nothing on Earth could stop him. Out of the corner of his eye, Tommy witnessed Jason flight through his front window, and realized that these people how ever they were, were serious. Flipping him self, he got back to his feet and managed the dodge out of the way of a forceful Punch. The man was fast and strong, Tommy thought.

He could deal with that.

Trini and Aisha danced back and forth behind the kitchen table, with one of the creatures on the other side. When the man normal face had shifted into the demonic visage. The girls had jumped back with a scream before being herded into the kitchen.

The stepped in the left the man mirror the move, clearly playing with them. Another of the creatures joined him, and suddenly all games were over. The girls yelled as the creatures came at them. The first attacked leaped forward landing on the kitchen table, and the second jumped for Trini, who darted back.

Aisha yelled again, this time in rage. Kicking out at the kitchen table causing it to side back across the room, and sending the man tumbling to the floor. Another feminine yell followed by a clang, told her that had Trini made use of a handy frying pan. With the two attacker down for the moment the girls flee the room. Finding Tommy going head to head with another.

Tommy was one of the best fighters either of the girls had ever meet, and it seemed as if that was only reason why he was still standing. Even with his own formidable fighting skills, he seemed as if he was running out of luck. The trenchcloth wearing attacker, was faster and stronger. And he also managed to take a few of Tommy's blows that would have crippled a normal man.

The Black Ranger dodge a blow, before sending out a force kick with a battle cry that managed to knock his attack off his feet. The creature snarled rolling back to his feet, crouching low seeming more animal now than man. He rushed forward swinging at Tommy, who dodge again. Before sweeping a kick that locked the creatures neck, knocking his head into a near by wall. Plaster rain down as the wall caved in. Tommy went at him with a force combination of kicks. He succeed in knocking the thing back, before he was grabbed by the collar. Snarling the thing throw him across the room.

Tommy hit the yell, and this time plaster rained down on him. Shaking his head to clear it, he cleaned to his feet before glancing around, taking in the mess to his house. "Can't we do this outside?"

#SC#

Outside was a similar story, Jason dangled from the creatures grasp more that a foot of the ground. And the thing didn't even seem to be trying. In fact it seemed quiet assured in Jason inability to do nothing. Which is what Jason used against him.

The quickly pulled a ungripping move, followed by a head butt that he thought might have left him more dazed then his attacker.

Spanning out of it enough to dodge back to avoid a fierce punch. He blocked another blow, before throwing another punch that knocked the creatures head to the side. Slowly the thing looked up to glare at him the blazing golden eyes.

"What the hell are you?" Jason breathed

"That," Spoke a voice behind the creature, before its mouth turned into a perfect O, in surprise. And it exploded into dust. Revealing Kimberly standing there stake in hand, "Was a vampire."

#SC#

Jordan walked through Tommy's house. Ignoring the fight going on around her, there would be time for play later right now she was on a mission. The Black Ranger was in the lounge room, fighting with Marcus vampire henchman, and two woman that Jordan vaguely recognized where in playing catch with two other vampires. So Jordan's entrance in to the house was vastly unnoticed, at least at first.

Tommy's managed to free himself from his fight, to blink owlish as Jordan walked past into his house.

"Jordan?" He called in question, wondering at the girls sudden appearance after being missing for over a week.

The girl flicked him a gaze out of the corner of his eye and Tommy watched in shock horror as her eyes flared pink. Another else he would or could have said as cut of as the creature jumped in again.

Jordan moved the house. Following the feeling of Zok-Rok as the shadow shaman moved through the shadows of the house. He stopped and so did she, never questioning she was confident in his ability to lead her to what she wanted. The pink gem piece.

Dark music song through the air, and the floor beneath her feet cracked and splinted and it was thrown open by an unseen force. A stair case was revealed as Jordan's smirk turned in a grin of pure anticipation.

#SC#

Tommy was pinned against the wall, the awkward angle of his legs making him unable to use them in his defense. His hands gripped the vampires shoulders in a mirror grip to what the vampire had on in. Pushing against it as the thing leaned in towards him, its mouth opened wide revealing sharp fangs as it growled. Feral yellow eyes glared down at him with an insatiable hunger.

Hands reached down and pulled the creature forcefully off him. He watched as his savior wretched the vampire away and kicked it. The power and force of the move sent the beast flying across the room and into the wall, a stake flow from the grasp dusting the vampire before it had a chance to recover.

The new arrival wasn't finished yet. Moving towards the two vampires that were chasing Trini and Aisha. She traded a series of blow before these vampire joined there companion as dust. Wiping her hands on her pants Kimberly Hart turned to give a forced sunny smile to her friends.

"Looks like I got her just in time." She stated, just then the floor shuddered as if an explosion had just rocked the house.

#SC#

After heading down the hidden stairs, through a cloud of dust Jordan entered into Dr. Olivers hidden basement. Or what she came to realize. The Power Ranger Chamber. The room was was made of concrete and stone. With a computer console in the middle of the room, which at the moment occupied. Connor, Trent, Kira, Ethan and Hayley and stared at her with the same wide eyed shock.

"All the Dino Thunder Ranger, in the Ranger command. How lovely," Jordan smirked, her eyes flaring brightly. "You have something that belongs to me."

TBC

A/N Short I know, but you have no idea how annoying it is the write this without word. Anyway, please tell me what you think. I would love to hear from you.

TTFN

Jess


	20. Chapter 20

TWICE CHOSEN

RogueAngel82

The sight of the Rangers standing before her in opened mouth shock would have been amusing at any other time. However with her goal so close at hand, little else mattered. As the dust of Zok-Rok's destructive entrance settled, Jordan scanned the command room from the missing piece of her gem. The set up of computers behind the Rangers seemed like the best place to start looking. With a determined look, she started moving towards the group.

Jordan's advance was all that was needed to kick the Rangers butt into reality. They abandoned there seats to take position to prevent the Pink Ranger approach. Jordan paused for a moment. Before she herself sunk into a fighting stance.

"You want to fight me do you?" Jordan questioned, "It would be better if you just stepped aside."

"Not going to happen Jordan," Connor said a rather intense look coming to his face, before softening "Don't do this," he pleaded, "Please Jordan, don't"

"I wouldn't have to do this if you would just get out of my way," She stated a smirk spreading across her lips.

She rushed them then, making the first move. Connor met her first, and the two traded a quick series of blows. Each blocked and countered, until Jordan slammed a quick series of kicks at the Red Ranger knocking him away. Following the moves she throws out a wide sweeping kick at Ethan as he came up. The Blue Ranger managed to block, taking the force of the kick into his arm. She throw another another series of moves at Ethan, each blocked but no returned.

Frustrated Jordan snarled wordlessly, before jumping into an aerial roll over Kira's head as the Yellow Ranger moved in the assist the Blue. The blond was unprepared for Jordan's sudden acrobatic move, that she didn't manage to stop the Pink Ranger from grabbing hold of her and sending the flying towards Ethan. The pair went down in a tumble of limbs.

A speeding blur of red slammed into Jordan's shoulder knocking the girl off balance, as the circled back striking her again it sent her spinning to the ground. The blur came to a stop by Ethan and Kira, as Connor rejoined his friends.

"We got this guys," Connor encouraged, "We'll fight her together."

#SC#

"That's it," Faith proclaimed, "Enough with the sitting around waiting for Kim to call us. I'm going after her."

"She said she wanted to handle it on her own." Giles stated.

"Screw that," Faith said with an anger motion."K needs help, she just wont admit it." She turned to find herself face to face the Mr. Reid Head Council.

"Stop right there," Reid ordered, "There has been enough disobedience within the ranks, and I will not stand for it any longer." He turned to glare at the Slayers and Techs around him. "This is the Watchers Council we order here!"

"Ms. Hart disobeyed her orders and went off on her own with Council say so, taking with her a younger Slayer!" He fumed in silence for a moment before continuing. "So we leave her as she is. Alone." Anything else he was about to say was cut of by a punch to the face, he wobbled on his feet for a moment before collapsing to the ground. He looked up to find Faith glaring down at him.

"Listen to me limp dick," She snarled, "You look down at us, and tell us what to do from a position we put you in but no more!" She turned her attention on those around her, "Sure after Buffy's death we needed a leader which is when the Watcher guys stepped back in. But we had around found someone to full in behind, and it wasn't this fool on the floor." She glared down at Ried, "Kimberly fought with us, bleed with us, and taught us new things. And I'm not going to forget about her, when she just might need us."

"Well spoken," Giles comment with a soft smile, "Now who wishes to go with Faith?"

The room full of Slayers stepped forward.

"Thanks guys," Faith laughed, "But I don't think I need that many."

#SC#

Connor swung at her, from one side as Ethan moved from the other. She twisted to stop one blow before throwing out a kick that halted the other and and brought Connor to one knee. Kira suddenly appeared throwing a kick at the Pink Ranger, Using Ethan and Connors shoulders to lurnch herself, she planted both her feet on Jordan's chest. Knocked back she was vunerable to the two kicks following sent by Connor and Ethan.

She flew back, slamming into a stone pillar and falling forward onto the ground. Jordan lifted herself slowly to glare at the other Rangers. Red, Blue and Yellow stood shoulder to shoulder. Ready and waiting.

She stood up straight and dropped back into a fighting stance.

"Kim!" The shout came from the stairs, and all turned to see a caramel haired woman come rushing down the debry strune stairs.

"Jordan!" Kimberly called, staring wide eyed and horrified at the younger girl. Knowing that Jordan was the evil Pink Ranger and seeing it for herself, were two different things entirely.

Just then another explosion rocked Tommy Oliver's house. This time coming from the Ranger Commands cave entrance. The shockwave sent everyone tumbling. Sliding into the wall Jordan gasped as her breath was knocked from her. A growl that was almost vampiric in quality rumbled in her throat.

Kimberly managed to remain standing stumbling back in Tommy's arms, as he rushed up to grab hold of her. As she sent a frantic glance towards the younger Slayer. Tommy cast a worried look around for his team, spotting them picking themselves up and sigh in relief. All the while not realising his hold on Kim. Finally he turned his attention to the second attack on his home.

Standing there flanked by science's abominations , was Elsa.

Her black painted lips turned upward into a crafty smirk. She wave a little black device at Jordan. "I knew it was a good idea to put a tracker on you, after you attacked Masters command center."

"Thank you for leading me here. To the Ranger's Command and to the Pink Gem piece." Her smirk turned into a full blown grin, "Tyrannodrones... Attack."

The creatures rushed these in the room, but Jordan's attention remained on Elsa. The henchman calmly walked in behind her charging troops. When destination came realised to Jordan the Pink Ranger, she moved to rushed forward.

"No!" she called, only to be meet head on by a group of Tyrannodrones. She didn't fight then, so much as throwing them out of her path. But they slowed her down, so Jordan watched as Elsa pulled the Pink Gem piece from Hayley's equipment.

"NOOO!" Jordan shouted trying to push forward. Elsa flashed her a smile, turned and walked away. In a instant she was gone. "Damn it, Damn it , DAMN IT!"

Jordan begun taking her anger out on the troops Elsa had left behind, spinning violent kicks this way and that.

"Jordan!" Kim's voice pulled her back to reality, as she turned and watched her mentor fight her way towards her. With a quick spinning of her heel she rushed to Zok-Rok's side. And an instant and hum of dark music, she was gone. "Jordan! No!"

Kim moved to advance, even though she knew she was too late. She was meet by a group of remaining Tyrannodrones. With a battle cry she launched herself at them, taking out two with a wide sweeping kick. Before taking out another with a hard thrust of her palm. Pulling a move that was more remenisant of her younger days, she throws herself into a forward flip to land with her feet on a Tyrannodrones chest. Before jumping into a flying round-house. As she landed silence dominated the ruins of the Ranger Command. Kim turned to find the others staring at her. She sighed.

TBC

Sorry for the delay updating, I errr lost my notes, found them and then lost them again...

Please review ok


	21. Chapter 21

Hi, I'm so sorry for the lack of updates. My Muse went on holiday and forgot to invite me. You wouldn't believe how many times I've tried to start is chapter and then staled. So this is what I came up with in the end. I hope you enjoy it.

P.s thank you to those how stuck around, and for you're reviews. They made sure this story was not forgotten.

Note. This chapter is kinda heavy with the conversation, but it was coming for a while. Once it's over with I can get on with the action!

TWICE CHOSEN

Rogue_Angel82

She sat quietly on the couch almost timidly as her story was revealed to the people she had tried so hard to keep it from. Her shoulders slumped as she wondered in the end had it been at all worth it. Her head bowed she glanced out the corner of her eye at Tommy's white face, trying in at least get some idea of what he was feeling. His features were slack with shock, but his eyes belayed a sense of pain and growing _anger_?

Well she had been lying to him for the past ten years or so, she thought to herself, a little anger was understandable. Especially the lie, which had, had such a massive impact on both their lives. A lie about her calling, about her battles, about why she had really left him.

Tommy abruptly stood, tearing his gaze away from her. He crossed the room and lean against a far wall. His head bowed and his arms crossed as if he was trying to fold himself in and block out everything else. She pulled her gaze away, unable to look at him at that moment, as the guilt welled in her stomach. Her sight turned to Jason, his face almost a mirror of Tommy's. But unlike Tommy there was no pain, only growing frustration.

"Why?" He managed to say, focusing all his emotion to get the words out. "Kim, why didn't you come to us? To Tommy, to Zordon, to ME?" He sat down next to her on he couch. "You could have come to us. You know that."

"I know I could have," Kim began, wetting her lips and she fought for her thoughts, so she could at least explain. "I didn't want too." She held up a hand to stop any interruptions. "When you guys served as Rangers, you defended Earth the best you could. And you did an incredible job. But after that, after you left you stopped being Rangers you passed the mantle on. And you went on with your lives." She tilted her head considering, "Sure a little wiser and a little clued in. But you otherwise completely normal."

She paused looking up at them, so they could at least see that her decision had pained her too. "Slayers are different. We don't pass the mantle, the torch, the whatever. Once we're called that's it. We're a Slayer until we die. And die we do, we fight and fight until we die. And I didn't want you guys to have any part of that. I didn't want to have any part of that. But I didn't have a choice, but you guys did."

"So you made it for us," It was the first time she'd heard Tommy speak, and the blankness of his voice made her heart clench. "You didn't even tell us, so we could at least decide to be apart or not?"

"Could you have?" Kim shot back, unable to stand him attacking the decision she had stood by for so long. Too lose that. What would be the point of the pain endured? "Could you have seen everything of world and turned around and walked away? And left me to that world?"

"Of course not!" Tommy shouted, raising his voice for the first time. He shock his head, "Of course not," he repeated softer, "We would have stood by you. We're your friends, we…Kim, I…." He stopped and shock his head as if he couldn't find the words he needed.

Haley stood from her seat across the room, "I'm going to go check to computers, see if we at least got some kind of reading of the gem piece before it was taken." The gestured to the three teenage Rangers, "You guys come too"

"I will go with you also," Billy offered, "Perhaps I may be of some assistance."

"I'll go with you guys," Jason said, following them as they headed down into the Ranger Command. Picking there way through the mess of the thrown open entrance.

"Trini and I will get something to eat together," Aisha offered, taking hold of the Asian woman's arm. "It's been a stressful night, I think we could all do with a least something." The two of them disappeared into Tommy's kitchen.

Kim watched her friend leave with a sigh, so knew they were giving her what she needed. A chance to talk with Tommy in private, but she wasn't sure how to handle it. So she settled on focusing on something now, instead of the past.

"You're mad at me aren't you?" It was a question that was almost a statement. An unsure observation. Tommy sighed rubbing his face with his hands. He crossed the room to sit beside her.

"No Kim," He admitted, "I'm confused, frustrated and hurt. Also in a large amount of shock." He added with a slightly dazed look. "You would think that after Zordon, would have at least known about this underworld."

"Maybe he did know," Kimberly said, shrugging at Tommy's startled look. "Maybe he didn't I don't know. Maybe Zordan managed to power of the morphing grids and the Power That Be, managed the line of slayers. I don't know."

She took a deep breath before delving into the hearth of the problem. "Tommy, I'm not sorry that I didn't tell you." She said, "I stand by that decision. Ten years is a long time I know, but that was ten years you lived outside of my world. But I am sorry that I lied to you, and that I hurt you. It was the only way I could think of getting you to let go." Her eyes flooded with tears from a pain many years old, "For hurting you I am so very sorry."

He slumped, "It was the only way," he admitted, "If you had of just disappeared with writing that letter. Nothing would have stopped me from looking for you."

"Do you forgive me?" She asked.

"It's alright Kim, I do forgive you. Besides it's was ten years ago," Tommy said, "We were teenagers. Teenagers break up all the time. I see it every day at work."

Kimberly nodded trying to hide her flinch to Tommy's brushing aside, of what had been a ten-year tear in her heart.

"Ten years," He continued, "It's a long time to be fighting what you've been fighting." He swallowed heavily, fighting to stay composed since the conversation started about her secret life.

"Oh, I haven't been doing it alone," Kim said, smiling happy to have a lighter side to focus on. "I've made some friends doing this, some really good friends."

"Oh?"

"Yeah?" Kim nodded, "There's Willow, she's like a female Billy. So smart, it's almost scary. She also a witch. A good one," She added when she saw him blink in shock, it was understandable given his history with witches that he was a bit wary. "These Giles, kinda like a human version of Zordan, only with out the extremely powerful being side and more English tweed. There's Faith she defies description. She's like my right hand girl. Then there is Spike, he's well he's Spike." She laughed, " And then there's Jordan," All amusement drained from her face. "Oh god Jordan." She dropped her head into her hands.

"She's like my little sister," Kim said, "Her parents were killed not long after she was called in a vamp attack. We've been her family ever since. I was her acting watcher. I didn't do a very good job did I?"

"You trained her?" Tommy questioned, at her nod he gave a wry smile, "That explains it then. I thought the Pink Ranger was you." At her incredulous he was quick to add, "It made sense at the time, you showed in town not long before hand, and the Pink Ranger seemed to know you're moves. And well you know, Pink…."

He emphasized the colour and was pleased when Kim laughed. Just then Trini and Aisha came out of the kitchen carrying bowls of food. "We were just going to take this down to the others." Trini said.

Tommy nodded, "Yeah, we should go down and see how they're going with the scans."

"So Black," Kim questioned as they headed down into the Command center.

"Yeah," Tommy said with a node, not really surprised that she had worked it out.

"Ha, another colour for you Tommy. You seem to be working through them all. Well who knows Tommy," Kim said with the semi sly look, "At the rate you're going you might be the next Pink Ranger."

#SC#

She was seething, her very veins burned with the fury. Her heart pounding surges of rage, that sent a veil of red across her vision. She stood silently however, glaring out into the night. Zor-Rok was a shadow behind her, blending into the darkness around them. Earlier she had asked the shaman to take her after Elsa however the henchmen had proven untraceable, disappearing into the night with the shard. Mesogog's lair had been equally fruitless, empty of all but a few foot soldiers.

Who Jordan had spent the better part of an hour taking her rage out on.

It didn't help at all though, Jordan seethed, clenching her teeth to the point of pain, the gem shard was still beyond her reach.

Air shifted slightly as Zor-Rok stepped closer. She felt a whisper of shifting cloak, and something dance across her senses. A familiar feeling, her same she had felt when she was near anything of darker nature. Be it vampires, or the demonic shaman behind her. A feeling of connection.

The same way she felt about the Hellmouth.

#SC#

The council privet jet had left over half an hour ago, and a heavy silence still hung in the trap cabin air. Faith sat on a seat row by herself, her feet slung across the empty seats beside her. Not caring about her heavy black boots on the planes cream leather seats.

Willow sat across from her, her attention on the view small portal window. The red head witch, was very powerful. And over the years had become increasing good at teleportation. However she was by no means, omnipotent. The power it would have taken her to teleport the group of slayers across the country would have been too much for her.

So hence the jet.

Faith turned her attention to the others. Three other solo slayers accompanied them on their trip. It was a small group of the large crowd that had volunteered to come. However they should be able to handle it with this, or at least Faith hoped.

The dark haired slayer turned to her memory of the happenings before they left. The sheer reaction of the girls, upon hearing Kim's situation had been astounding. Although as she thought about it, she wasn't that surprised.

Kim was well liked by everyone. Also thought of by some as a sort of leader. That is why the council tried to banish her, Faith thought, without her there the stiffs thought the slayers would fold back into position. But loyalty amongst slayers worked a bit more differently then that.

Faith had never really thought about it before, what had made the girls follow Kim. It was more then the fact Kim had stepped up to the position after Buffy had fallen. She couldn't explain it; just say that Kim had this air around her, that made you want to be your best, that made you want to follow her. This air of courage, hope, kindness and command.

Faith, being the only remaining original slayer should have been the clear choice for leader. But with Kimberly here, to do the job. And probably do a better job at her, Faith thought, 'Sides I'm more then happy to let someone else take charge. That way I can come and go as I please, and watch Kim's back when I need to.

She leant her head back against the wall, and wondered if the plane could go any faster.

#SC#

Jordan circled the cave, glaring down at the carved ornamental seal. Once upon a time the image and the dark energy surrounding her would have sent not only her slayer senses -but the primal protective one she had as a human- screaming with the urge to run, to hide. That was however before she had bonded with the corrupted power of the gem.

Now the Hellmouth welcomed her.

From what she had found out and from what part of her just somehow knew. The gem shard had landed here, after it had somehow fractured. And for so many millions of years had been seeped in the dark energy surrounding it. When Elsa had found the gem shard and therefore the hellmouth, she had thought she had just found another kind of power source. And by Mesogog's orders had increased the gem absorption of the dark energy.

A snicker escaped Jordan's curled lip, as she realized that despite Elsa initially kidnapping her, forcing bonding with a dark gem, then stealing the other half of the gem piece. The joke really was on her. As The Pink Ranger had said to the henchman before. She really didn't know what she had unleashed. But Jordan did, and now she was going to finish the job.

"I'm going to open it."

TBC

A/N I'm not so sure about this chapter, but on the risk of saying to myself I'll rethink it, and not post it then forget about it, and not post for an few months, I figure why not.

Ok. Catch'cha later.

Jess


End file.
